The Best Man
by CJBH
Summary: When Arthur and the knights of Camelot are invited by Bayard to participate in Mercia's annual tournament, all seems set for an enjoyable, friendly contest. But Arthur's decision to take Guinevere along is to have devastating consequences and when old rivalries between Arthur and Mercia's prince resurface the contest turns into something far more deadly. Set between S3 and S4.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes_

_This story is a slow burner, but stick with it!. It was written in script format over a year ago, and I'm just converting it to a story. But that means I know exactly what's going to happen! I can promise you plenty of high drama, angst, and a good ending (even though I say it myself!). So just enjoy the build up in the meantime!_

**The Best Man**

Chapter 1

The capital of the kingdom of Mercia was pulsing with activity in every corner of the city. The blue banners that carried the Mercian crest – the fortified stone tower on a background of black and yellow – were being hung over the gates into the citadel and on its walls, and across each street leading up to it. Servants dressed in the livery of the court were scurrying everywhere, carrying baskets containing everything from numerous types of food to freshly laundered cloaks belonging to its knights. Everywhere there were preparations being made for the upcoming tournament and for the numerous visitors who would flock to the city to watch.

In one of the long corridors of the citadel, a courtier hurried towards the imposing double doors that stood at the end of it. The guards on either side of the entrance pushed the doors open as he approached, and then closed them behind him. And in the vaulted chamber beyond those doors, Bayard, king of Mercia, sat at a heavy long wooden table on which there laid a number of sheets of parchment, a quill pen and ink, and the royal seal of Mercia. The king looked up as the courtier approached him.

"You sent for me, my Lord?" The courtier gave a small bow as he said the words.

"Yes, I am ready to send out the invitation to the tournament."

"Which court are you inviting to join us this year, Sire?

But before Bayard could answer, the doors were flung wide open and a tall young man strode into the room, not bothering with any greetings or pleasantries before asking his question.

"Have you decided yet father?"

Bayard smiled, pushed his chair back and rose to his feet so that he could turn and face his son properly before answering him. "The last two years' contests have been entertaining enough, but it was almost embarrassing how easily our knights dismissed first Olaf's men and then Alined's men the following year. Ivan - I know how much you, as much as any other man, enjoy the sweet taste of victory, but maybe it's time for Mercia's knights to face more of a challenge. I would like the invitation this year to go to Arthur and the knights of Camelot."

Ivan gave a tight lipped smile and a curt nod. "I'm sure that they will prove to be worthy participants", but even as he said the words, he was wishing that his father had invited anyone else but them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur's chamber was looking somewhat as if it had been ransacked, but the truth of it was that Arthur and Merlin were packing. Or, to be more accurate, Arthur was going through his wardrobes, occasionally picking out a jacket or shirt and then throwing it somewhat haphazardly behind him for Merlin to somehow field and put into the travelling chest. As one shirt was thrown to the floor, Arthur said to his servant, "That one needs ironing". He didn't hear Merlin's comment under his breath, "It does now."

As Arthur stood deciding between two seemingly identical pairs of boots that he was holding in either hand, Merlin sat down on the edge of the chest. "So what's Bayard's court like?"

Arthur answered without turning round. "Pleasant enough….…." He paused, "… apart, that is, from the delightful Ivan."

"Who's that?"

Arthur turned and threw one of the pairs of boots to Merlin. "Bayard's son, so _Prince Ivan_ to give him his proper title." Arthur turned his attention back to the cupboard and paused again before continuing, "There's no love lost between us."

Merlin was genuinely surprised. "It's not like you to hold a grudge, Arthur."

Arthur decided that he might as well take both pairs of boots after all, and threw the second pair to Merlin who caught them but didn't bother standing up to put them in the chest as he waited for Arthur's response.

"Well, it's not exactly a grudge – not on my side at least. I've no doubt, though, that Ivan holds one against me."

Arthur closed the door of the cupboard and leant against it. "We've met several times before on the tournament field, shall we say."

"So, how many times have you beaten him?"

"Four"

"And how many times has he beaten you?"

Arthur held his hands out in front of him with his head cocked to one side and shoulders raised, as if to say, _it's obvious_, and Merlin correctly commented, "That would be none then."

"I don't think he's ever got over it. I'm sure he must have been delighted when he found out that Bayard had invited us, with the prospect of the same thing happening again."

"So why don't you like him?"

Arthur stood thinking for a moment, searching for a way to sum the other prince up. "It's the way he treats people – I don't think I've ever seen someone who shows such obvious contempt for those he feels are below him. He's certainly nothing like his father."

Arthur shook his head slightly before adding, "How he could grow up alongside Bayard and yet turn out so different is a mystery to me."

Merlin raised his eyebrows slightly as he thought of Uther and replied with a slight note of sarcasm in his voice that Arthur missed, "Yeah, because sons always turn out like their fathers…"

Arthur walked over to the table and started moving around the collection of items that were lying there, as Merlin finally stood up and added the second pair of Arthur's boots to the chest, and then tried to rearrange the items in it so that the lid might have some chance of actually closing. There was silence between them as they both continued with what they were doing. Merlin cast a sideways glance at Arthur, and saw that he appeared to have a look of apprehension on his face. Merlin was momentarily puzzled, but then a slightly mystified smile of comprehension came to his face.

"You're nervous!"

Arthur responded defensively, "Don't be stupid, Merlin, of course I'm not nervous about Ivan."

"I didn't say you were….. so what are you nervous about?"

Arthur sighed, admitted defeat, and slumped down in a chair next to the table, glad to be able to talk about what was on his mind.

"The tournament isn't strictly speaking a contest between Mercia and Camelot. To start with, we have fewer knights than they do – they have ten, we have six….."

"So who are you taking?"

"Who do you think?"

Merlin knew perfectly who Arthur was referring to, so continued without needing to even mention their names. "Why the uneven numbers?"

"I suppose so that it appears less like a war between the two kingdoms!" Arthur hesitated slightly before continuing, as he was getting to the heart of the issue: "And that's why they also mix all the knights up in the draw, and so you're just as likely to be drawn against one of your own knights as theirs."

There was a pregnant pause as Merlin scrutinised Arthur, who was fiddling with a dagger on the table and looking slightly apprehensive again. And then the penny dropped and Merlin started grinning.

"So you're worried that you're going to get beaten by one of your own knights in front of everybody!"

Arthur grudgingly gave a small nod to concede that Merlin was right, and then started to verbalise the thinking that he had done. "Elyan's good, but he lacks the experience of contests and battles. Leon's an excellent swordsman, but he's never beaten me yet in all the years I've known him."

"Percival?"

"A well aimed blow from Percival would have any of us flat on our backs, but his size slows him, so he shouldn't be a problem." Arthur paused and the worried look returned to his face.

Merlin completed the line-up for him: "Lancelot and Gwaine?"

"Come on, Merlin, you know as well as I do that either of them could beat me on a good day!"

Merlin stood thinking, working out the implications of it all. "So… you could be knocked out by one of them in the first round. That would be really funny!" Arthur scowled at him. "…or not."

Arthur continued to look depressed as he thought about this possibility. "Ivan would love that…"

And that wasn't the only depressing thought in his mind. "And can you imagine getting beaten by Gwaine?! I'd never hear the end of it, and he'd make sure that every tavern in Camelot never heard the end of it either."

"Come on, Arthur – you'd get over it!"

"I'd rather not have to, given the choice."

"So it all comes down to the luck of the draw."

As Arthur continued to contemplate the various possible unwelcome outcomes, there was a tap on the door. Arthur glanced over towards it, and jumped to his feet as Gwen walked in. Merlin began to speak a little too deliberately and loudly: "I'll be going then…..There's something else I….." - he pointed to the door – ".… should probably be doing… just in case you might want to say goodbye…. Or something….."

Arthur smiled. "We don't need to say goodbye – Guinivere's coming with us. I've persuaded my father to allow her to come."

Merlin looked surprised. "How on earth did you manage that?"

Arthur grinned as he replied, "I told him that if our tunics or cloaks got ripped in the tournament then we'd need someone to mend them as surely he wouldn't want the knights of Camelot going round with torn clothes looking like vagrants, and that Guinivere was the best seamstress around. I don't think he bought it for a moment, though I did have to give him my word that I wouldn't try to pass her off as anything other than a servant whilst I was there."

Merlin grinned, "What, you mean as a lady of nobility, so you could get to sit with her all the time?"

Gwen laughed, whilst Arthur feigned a look of shock, "How could you think that I would ever come up with such an idea?"

"Yeah, good point. I don't think I could credit you with that amount of intelligence."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Shut up!"

Merlin grinned again, "I'll just go back to finishing all your packing for you then, Sire, because I wouldn't want you to over-tire yourself before the tournament. Don't mind me." And with that Merlin turned his attention back to the challenge of actually getting the travel chest closed.

Arthur looked at Gwen with an expression of exasperation which made her laugh again. "Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Didn't you say just say that there was something else you had to be doing?"

Merlin didn't turn round as he answered, "No, I don't think so….," but then the penny dropped. "Oh, yes, that's right, I probably do still need to go and do…. Something", and with that he turned and quickly hurried out.

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head in despair. "And he accuses me of having no intelligence! You really would think he would have caught on by now!"

Gwen laughed and Arthur moved closer to her and put his hands on her waist. "I'm so glad you're coming with us. I hate not being with you."

They smiled, almost shyly, at each other, and Arthur paused before continuing in a more serious tone. "But…I'm afraid we cannot be open with our feelings for each other whilst we're there."

Gwen replied playfully, "You don't want to be seen to be in love with a servant?"

Arthur looked slightly hurt by her words. "You know that's not true."

"I'm sorry, Arthur – I do know that, from the bottom of my heart."

"It's just that my father has also forbidden me from making any public show of my feelings for you whilst we're there."

Gwen knew Uther too well to have any doubt in her mind as to why this was so. "He doesn't want the reputation of Camelot lowered by its prince being in a relationship with a servant."

Arthur hated the fact that he'd had tell Gwen this. "I'm sorry, Guinevere….. but you know what he's like."

Arthur paused before speaking again. "But there may be some wisdom in his words."

"What do you mean, Arthur?"

"In most of the five kingdoms any relationship between a prince and a serving girl would be viewed…." He paused again as he searched for the right words. "…. as something other than what ours is. Let's just say I don't think anyone would think that it had anything to do with real love, and I couldn't bear anyone thinking that I would treat you that way. At least it's different with most people here in Camelot."

"That's because most people in Camelot know what sort of man you are, Arthur."

Arthur smiled at her and not for the first time felt that he was the luckiest man alive to be loved by her.

Gwen returned his smile. "Then I will be just a servant."

"Very well. But….…I don't want you to be working either! I wish my lady to come and enjoy herself!", and he bowed slightly to her as he said this, causing her to laugh. Arthur continued, "You shall be the royal seamstress, but if any of the knights are so careless as to tear their garments they will get a severe reprimand from me…." – and he added almost as an afterthought – "…. and Merlin will do the mending! Just come and be near me, Guinevere."

He leant towards her and kissed her, and when she opened her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes were shining. "I can't wait for your rule, Arthur Pendragon. You'll build such a different kingdom, and people will want to be part of it."

Arthur smiled, "One day, one day…" and they shared another brief kiss.

Gwen laid her hand lightly on Arthur's arm, "I must be going." But as she turned and walked towards the door, Arthur suddenly asked. "Was there a reason you came by?"

Gwen answered with another playful expression on her face, "Does there have to be a reason?"

Arthur smiled happily at this, but then added suddenly just as Gwen had her hand on the door, "Oh, and if you happen to find Merlin wandering around aimlessly like a lost sheep you can tell him he can come back now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Uther was having one of his better days when Arthur and the others departed for Mercia. He was able to join them in the square to say goodbye, and he looked up at his son who was already mounted. "Arthur, I trust that you and your knights will not disgrace Camelot at the tournament."

"I have every confidence, Father, that we will do Camelot proud."

"And you will bring the trophy back?"

Arthur was thankful for the ambiguity in the word _you_: "We will."

Father and son nodded to each other, and with that, the prince and his party reined their horses around and headed out through the drawbridge for the ride to Mercia.

The journey, of necessity, was a fairly leisurely one, given that behind their horses there was also a cart being driven by one of the more elderly servants of Camelot, which held the travelling trunks, the shields for the tournament, and the necessary food for the trip. There were also a number of tents for the overnight stop on the way, Arthur having decided that Guinivere deserved better than having to sleep out under the stars as they might otherwise have done had she not been with them. The two of them were at the front of the party, enjoying the opportunity to simply be in each other's company, but the conversation as they went along was often with the whole group. Arthur, in particular, enjoyed these times away from Camelot with his inner circle of knights. Somehow away from the city it felt more like a group of friends than a prince and his subjects, and it wasn't only Arthur who felt that.

The voice of Percival calling out to Arthur started one particular exchange. "So, Sire - these Mercian knights – are they any good?"

Arthur twisted round on his horse to face him as he replied, "We'll be fighting Mercia's best, that's for sure."

Elyan smiled and asked in a light-hearted manner, "So does that mean you think we're Camelot's best?"

Arthur turned back to face forwards again as he answered, but as he did so, he and Gwen exchanged smiles at Elyan's question. "I couldn't possibly say."

Gwaine was quick to come in with his response to Arthur's words. "So we'll take that as a _yes _… and so who do you think is the best out of us then?"

Arthur replied, again without looking back, "Whoever wins….. and I'm confident that that will be one of the knights of Camelot."

Gwaine grinned, "But not you."

The prince turned to look at his knight this time, "I didn't say that!"

"You did earlier! I noticed when we left. You didn't say that you would bring the trophy back."

"And what makes you think that I'm not going to win?"

"Oh, just a feeling….."

Arthur had a wry smile on his face by now, "A _feeling_…."

"Alright, it's not a feeling – you're carrying too much weight at the moment – it's slowing you down."

Merlin decided that this was the perfect moment to add his contribution, and so piped up from behind, "I'm always telling him he eats too much!"

The knights were all grinning by this time, enjoying these exchanges and the chance to give Arthur a hard time in the safety of a place away from Camelot.

Elyan decided to pick up where Merlin had left off, "Too much time with my sister and not enough exercise!"

This led to a slightly shocked response from his sister, "Elyan!"

"Too many distractions…" grinned Leon.

Gwen decided it was time to stick up for Arthur, and turned around to chide them, although she too was enjoying the light-hearted exchange. "Stop it, all of you! You know perfectly well that Arthur's not overweight."

There was a slight pause as the horses walked on.

"Just cuddly". Gwaine had directed his comment particularly towards Gwen, but everyone – apart from Arthur - laughed, including her. Arthur for his part reddened slightly and was just glad the knights couldn't see him blushing.

Arthur did respond, however, and said with good humour, "I do trust that whilst we're in Mercia, for the sake of Camelot and its honour, my knights will afford me the respect that it is customary for subjects to give their prince!"

"Absolutely, your majesty."

"I'm not king yet, Gwaine."

"And you're not going to win either…..!"

Gwen turned to the prince and asked, laughingly, "How far is it to Mercia, Arthur?"

He replied, with a shake of his head to himself, and with good humour, "Too far!"

But eventually, late on the afternoon of the second day, they did finally arrive in Mercia's capital, and as they rode through its streets, its citizens were curious to see the knights of Camelot, about whom they had heard so much. Bayard and some of his courtiers were ready to meet the party, as they entered through one of the gates into its large, impressive central square. Arthur was the first to dismount, followed by the others.

Bayard stepped forward and greeted the prince warmly with a smile, "Welcome Arthur!" and as they shook hands, Arthur bowed his head slightly in respect for the king, "Your majesty."

"It is good to see you again. I trust you had a good journey from Camelot."

"The time passed quickly, my lord - the company was very pleasant."

The knights all smiled to themselves, understanding Arthur's meaning.

Bayard continued, "I'm sorry that Ivan couldn't be here to meet you as well – I'm afraid he had some pressing business to attend to."

"I'm sure I'll meet him soon enough."

"Certainly at the opening banquet tonight. We're going to perform the draw for the tournament there. You will, of course, join us at the head of the table?"

"I'd be delighted to, your majesty." Arthur then half turned to his knights, "And these are my knights who will be competing in the tournament", and he proceeded to introduce them, indicating each one of them in turn as he spoke. "Sir Lancelot, Sir Leon - whom I believe you've met before - Sir Elyan, Sir Gwaine, and last but by no means least, Sir Percival."

Bayard had a wry smile on his face, seeing the size of Percival, as he addressed all the knights, "I trust you will give us all a good show?"

The knights either nodded or replied in the affirmative with the words, "Your majesty".

Arthur then turned to Merlin and Gwen: "And these are my servants – some of Camelot's best," -Gwaine turned and gave Merlin a nod and a grin at this comment - "Merlin and Guinivere. They shall be attending to our needs whilst we're here."

"I trust your needs will be few, Arthur. If you're ready, you'll be shown to your quarters now. I trust all will be to your liking."

"I'm sure it will, my lord."

As a number of Mercian servants approached the party, Bayard added, "And you know our custom, Arthur, in the court of Mercia?"

"You require us to surrender our weapons whilst here. We willingly do so."

"It's a rule we apply to all our visitors, however welcome they are."

Arthur handed his sword to the servant who moved towards him, and indicated to his knights that he expected them to do likewise.

Gwaine whispered to Percival, who was standing next to him, "Well, that certainly makes me feel welcome here."

Bayard continued, "You will be issued with suitable swords at the start of each fight, and your weapons will be returned to you on your departure."

Arthur nodded to the king, "We're happy to comply, my lord," and then added with a smile, "I'm sure that, apart from the tournament, we'll have no need of them here!"

"I will see you at the banquet later, then, and we'll see what fate awaits our challengers in the luck of the draw."

And as Bayard turned to go, Gwaine leant over and whispered to Arthur, "And some of us are going to need all the luck we can get….."

"Shut up Gwaine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur and the knights were in their full Camelot livery as he led them through the corridors of Bayard's castle down to the banqueting hall, with Merlin and Gwen at the back of the party. He and Leon were deep in conversation and Arthur had just turned towards him to make another comment as they both rounded a corner. And that was the moment at which Arthur was destined to meet Ivan again, as they both collided.

Ivan exploded and shouted, "Watch where you're going, you stupid…. ", but before he completed his sentence, he finally looked up to see who he was talking to, and stopped. Ivan stood two inches taller than Arthur, and like him, had been blessed with good looks, but whilst Arthur was fair, Ivan had his father's darker hair. They both held each other's gazes for a moment, before responding.

Arthur gave a nod, "Ivan….." He couldn't quite bring himself to add, _Good to see you._

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I didn't realise it was you, otherwise I obviously would not have said what I did."

There was a little too much forced sincerity in his voice, and Arthur, for his part, responded coolly, "Of course not."

Although all the others, apart from Merlin and Gwen (to whom Arthur had also confided), were unaware of the history between the two princes, they quickly picked up on the frostiness between them which characterised their polite responses to each other.

After another slight pause, Ivan continued: "I was terribly disappointed not to be able to join my father in welcoming you to Mercia earlier."

"Your father welcomed us warmly enough. I trust all is well with you?"

"Yes, very well, thank you. But I was so sad to hear that your father's state of mind has been somewhat disturbed recently. That must be hard for you to see him like that and a worry to see Camelot so weakened."

Ivan's intention to needle Arthur succeeded, and Arthur stiffened slightly. He chose his words carefully and deliberately. "He does well enough, thank you – as does Camelot."

"Well, I'm glad then that the reports have proved not to be as accurate as I'd feared."

"Quite." Arthur decided to deliberately change the subject. "These are my knights. This is Sir…."

But Ivan cut in on Arthur, deliberately slighting him. "I'm sorry, Arthur, but that pleasure will have to wait until later. Again, more pressing matters, I'm afraid. I will be with your shortly at the banquet. So, if you'll excuse me….."

And with that, Ivan continued his brisk walk down the corridor, leaving Arthur with a look of discomfort on his face.

Gwaine leant over and whispered to Merlin as they continued towards the banqueting hall, "Did I miss something?"

"Apparently they have something of a 'history'."

Gwaine replied with an unmistakeable tone of sarcasm in his voice, "Seems like a nice bloke."

"Yeah, can't think why Arthur doesn't get on with him….."

As they reached the open doors which led into the banquet, Arthur held back as the others went in to have a quiet word with Gwen, checking first that no one was around to see them. But before Arthur could speak, Gwen - mindful of Ivan's comments about Uther – asked him, "Are you alright, Arthur?"

He nodded, "It's nothing that I wasn't expecting….. and I have the joy of sitting with him at the banquet."

"Don't let him get to you!"

"Believe me, Guinevere, I'll be trying my hardest. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to sit with Elyan and the others – they'll look after you." He paused, and then added jokingly, "….. and then I may also have some vain hope that your presence there may prevent Gwaine from bringing Camelot into total disrepute on the first evening!"

They both smiled. Arthur paused, and then took Gwen's hands in his and spoke with feeling, "One day you'll sit by my side."

Gwen responded playfully, "What, so you can inflict Ivan on me too?"

Arthur just laughed.

Gwen gave him a little curtsy. "But in the meantime, my lord, as your faithful servant I will protect Camelot's reputation for you!" and with that, Arthur led the way in with Gwen following.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

To his great relief, Arthur found himself sitting on the other side of Bayard to Ivan, and the banquet passed pleasantly enough for him, although whether he admitted it to himself or not, he did still feel slightly nervous every time he thought about the draw that would happen after the meal had been served. The high table had two other long tables set at right-angles to it at each end so that everyone present was sitting around the outside of a large horse-shoe. Arthur glanced over towards his knights who were all sitting on the table to his right. He smiled as he saw them clearly enjoying themselves, and when Gwen looked up, their eyes quickly found each other, and they allowed themselves a small surreptitious smile.

Merlin, who was standing behind the knights of Camelot, leaned over and re-filled Lancelot's goblet.

"You know, Merlin, you could sit down and join us here."

"Nah, I prefer to be able to keep my eyes on things."

And he was telling the truth. As Arthur's secret guardian, he didn't want to be complacent. They were, after all, many miles from Camelot, and this was unknown territory to him. He knew from previous experience, that danger could be lurking in the unlikeliest of places. He did have to admit to himself, however, that he was probably being a little too overcautious. The mood of the banquet was certainly good-humoured and everyone appeared to be in high spirits, even if, as in Gwaine's case, that was partly due to Bayard's generous provision of wine and ale for the banquet.

When Gwaine saw Bayard rise to his feet, he looked over his shoulder to Merlin and grinned, "Well, here's the moment we've been waiting for. I wonder how Arthur's feeling now?" But any comments on this particular question had to be left unsaid, as Bayard began to speak. And as he did so, he looked down to where Arthur was sitting, on his right as their honoured guest.

"Prince Arthur and Knights of Camelot, we welcome you once again to the tournament, and I trust that Mercian hospitality has lived up to its reputation tonight."

There was much enthusiastic banging of goblets and tankards on the table by all present at this point. "We come now to the part of the evening when the draw is made. All sixteen names are written on lots, and in customary fashion, Prince Arthur will draw the first lot, and then the knight whose name has been thus drawn will draw the name of his opponent. That opponent will then draw the first name of the next pair, and so on, until all sixteen names are drawn. So Prince Arthur, would you be so kind to draw the first name!

One of the chief stewards at the banquet, dressed in the blue and yellow of Mercia, approached Arthur with a wooden bowl in which the 16 small pieces of folded parchment lay. Arthur looked over towards his knights as he drew the first lot, opened it and handed it back to the steward, who read it out:

"Sir William of Mercia."

This was a name unknown to Arthur and his knights, so they all looked with interest to see the identity of a possible opponent. Sir William turned out to be a rather young looking knight, who seemed a little over-awed by all the attention that was suddenly focused on him as he picked out the next lot, opened it and handed it to the steward again.

"… who will fight Sir Ulric of Mercia"

When Sir Ulric drew out the first lot for the next pair, the interest of the knights of Camelot suddenly became much more intense.

"Sir Gwaine of Camelot."

Arthur sat forward, his eyes fixed on Gwaine as he drew the next lot. As Gwaine opened it, read the name on it, and handed it to the steward, he deliberately raised his eyebrows to Arthur, making the prince even more on edge.

"... who will fight Sir Raynard of Mercia."

Merlin could see that Arthur was visibly relieved, and as Arthur looked over and his eyes met his servant's, Merlin grinned at him, but Arthur quickly looked away, not wanting to make it too obvious just how relieved he was. The new draw, however, was also one that drew great interest, but this time from everyone in the room.

"Prince Ivan of Mercia." Arthur cast a look in the direction of the other prince. He appeared to be very much at ease and, unlike the first knight drawn, was clearly enjoying all the attention, and made a big show of his draw.

"… who will fight Sir Oswain of Mercia."

Arthur was glad not to be facing Ivan in the first round, but any relief on his part was short lived, when Sir Oswain drew the first of the next pair.

"Prince Arthur of Camelot."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became electric – for good or for ill, his reputation as a swordsman was well-known across the five kingdoms. All those from Camelot exchanged excited looks and then fixed their eyes on Arthur. Arthur drew, opened the lot and stared down at the paper for slightly longer than everyone else had done. He handed it to the steward, shaking his head slightly to himself as he did so, and as the steward prepared to read it out, Arthur looked over at his friends, with a look of resignation on his face.

"….. who will fight Sir Lancelot of Camelot."

Gwaine shook his head at Arthur, as if to say, _you've had it_, but Gwen, at least, gave him a look of sympathy, as the steward went over to offer Lancelot the next draw.

There were no more surprises in the tournament pairings, and none of Leon, Percival or Elyan found themselves drawn against each other. After the formal part of the banquet had drawn to a close, and people were free to stay or go as they wished, Arthur went round the back of the tables to rejoin the others, but before he could say a word, Gwaine – whose behaviour had thankfully been somewhat moderated by the presence of Gwen – turned to him and asked in a voice loud enough for the rest of the Camelot party to hear him, "So how does it feel to know you're going to be knocked out in the first round, Sire?"

Arthur gave the knight his most withering look, "Shut up Gwaine!"

But Gwaine didn't, of course. "I mean, it's going to be pretty humiliating, especially in front of another royal court!"

Lancelot, however, came to Arthur's defence: "Gwaine, you know just as well as I do that the prince is just as likely to beat me tomorrow, if not more so."

" …though Lancelot has been on particularly good form lately…" added Elyan.

And Percival just grinned up at Arthur, "Do you get nervous, Sire?"

Gwen came once more to his defence, "Why do you all keep giving him such a hard time?"

Gwaine, predictably, was the one to answer her question, "Because it's fun! Well, Sire, at least you'll have one person in the crowd on your side tomorrow!"

Arthur shook his head again, "How on earth did I manage to get myself drawn in the same half as not only Lancelot but Ivan and Gwaine as well? And if that isn't bad enough, our half has drawn the lot to play second."

Gwen asked, "So when will you and Lancelot fight?"

Arthur sighed, "As the last pair of the eight."

Leon added, "Well, at least you and Lancelot are the only two of the Camelot knights to get drawn against each other in the first round. If all goes well with the rest of the fights, only one Camelot knight will be out in the first round."

Arthur looked at him with something approaching a look of incredulity on his face, "Is that meant to make me feel better?" He shook his head again, and then addressed Lancelot: "I'll expect nothing less than your best tomorrow Lancelot. Show me no pity."

"No pity then, my lord."

As Arthur went to leave, however, he spoke to Merlin in a slightly hushed voice, but fully intending Lancelot to hear his comment. "Make sure you keep his goblet filled up!"

Lancelot laughed, "I heard that!" and they all joined in the laughter as Arthur walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mercia's tournament ground was similar to that of Camelot, but was a round rather than a rectangular arena. It was filled not only with those who lived within the city, but also many who had travelled from the surrounding countryside, and although there were a few red and gold pennants in the audience, most were – predictably - waving ones that were blue and yellow. Bayard stood in the prominent royal box to announce the start of the tournament, with all the knights including Atrhur and Ivan assembled in the arena before him. Arthur was looking anything but at ease, and was cursing his misfortune to be the last to fight in the first round. The rest of his knights, however, were looking around in anticipation, and Ivan's presence at the front of the group couldn't be missed, as he held his head high and acknowledged the cheers of the crowd.

Bayard's voice suddenly boomed out across the tournament field. "Subjects of the Realm! Standing before you today are sixteen knights, each chosen for their skill with sword and shield. They will fight courageously and I am sure to the best of their ability. But by the end of the morning, only eight will be left, and by the end of the day, only four, and tomorrow the final rounds will determine which single knight will claim the victor's trophy. Fight fairly, fight valiantly, and may the best man win!"

Two Mercian knights were up first. They stood facing each other, donned their helmets, and then were given their Mercian shields bearing the crest of the stone fortified tower. They drew their swords, and touched them, and then began the fight. By this time, all the other knights who were yet to fight were back in the stands, watching the contest closely. Arthur and Ivan were in the royal box with Bayard, whilst the others from Camelot, including Merlin and Gwen, sat together in the stands. The knights took note of the way each of the participants was fighting, noting their traits, their moves and – hopefully – their weaknesses, as each could be a potential opponent in a future round.

Leon was the first of the knights of Camelot to fight, and he fought well, achieving a relatively easy victory, which was applauded enthusiastically by his supporters in the stands. Arthur also applauded warmly, although a glance across to Ivan showed that the other prince was clearly not impressed or pleased by the win. Elyan's fight was not so easy, however, but Percival and Merlin, who were sitting on either side of Gwen, spent most of the time giving a detailed commentary of what was happening. Gwen was particularly delighted when Elyan did win eventually, and Arthur smiled, pleased to see Gwen looking so proud of him. The victory earned him an embrace from his sister when he returned after the fight, not to mention congratulatory pats on the back by the likes of Percival and Merlin. Percival was next up, and his was the shortest bout. This was on account of his opponent being slow in avoiding his first blow, and Percival had him flat on his back within seconds of the fight starting. This led to a clearly good natured exchange between Arthur and Bayard, with the king expressing his gratitude that the other knights of Camelot didn't share Percival's stature.

Arthur watched Gwaine's every move carefully when it came to his turn. As ever, Gwaine's swordplay was skilful and fluid, earning deservedly the acclaim of the crowd, and although Arthur's expression was more one of concern rather than adulation, he did applaud whole-heartedly and nodded to acknowledge Gwaine's inevitable win over Sir Raynard. But Arthur actually paid closest attention to Ivan's one-sided and relatively short-lived fight against Sir Oswain, knowing that if he beat Lancelot, Ivan would be his opponent in the next round. Ivan's style had not changed a great deal from when they had last met, and the one word that described his style best was _aggressive_. When Ivan stood being cheered by the crowd after his victory, it was clear that he was once again enjoying the attention of the crowd. And this left, of course, the most eagerly anticipated bout of them all.

Merlin, as ever, helped Arthur with his armour before the fight. As he tightened the belt that went across Arthur's back, holding the plates of armour in place, he caught sight of the look on Arthur's face. "You really are nervous, aren't you?"

Arthur replied somewhat wearily, "Merlin, please only open your mouth if you're going to say something helpful."

There was a long pause as Merlin continued to help the prince with his armour.

"….Gwen will still love you if you lose."

It wasn't the first time that Merlin's 'helpful' remarks elicited exasperation from Arthur. "Merlin! I've changed my mind… just don't open your mouth at all."

There was then an even longer silence as Merlin finished his duties, biting his lip as he tried to refrain from saying anything else, and when he had completed the prince's preparations, he came round to examine his handiwork, looked Arthur up and down, and gave him a nod and a smile. The prince just fixed his gaze in front of him, looking depressed.

"I feel sick…"

And Merlin had to admit that he looked it as well, and suddenly he felt for his friend, knowing the huge weight of expectation that was on him, and when he did finally speak again to Arthur, it was to encourage him.

"Sire, you have all the skill that you need to defeat Lancelot. Forget about everyone else, forget who you are, and just go and fight him as well as I know you can."

Arthur turned to Merlin, smiled ruefully, and nodded to indicate that he'd heard what Merlin had told him and was thankful. The prince looked straight ahead again, but this time with more of a look of determination on his face. He took a deep breath, spent a moment focusing on what lay ahead, and then walked purposefully into the arena to face his fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Let's get this over with… "

As Arthur spoke he had a resigned look on his face, which was not altogether unlike the look on Lancelot's face as he stood across from Arthur. The other knights of Camelot were watching with rapt attention, and Gwen was sitting with her hands nervously clasped together tightly in front of her mouth. Merlin glanced over at her and smiled.

The rules of the fight, as with all the other bouts, were simple: to win, a knight had to do one of two things. He could knock out his opponent, which was usually achieved by a sharp blow from the elbow, the fist in which the sword was held, or – more likely – the shield, which was just as much for attack as for defence. The other way to defeat an opponent was by forcing them into submission, usually by bringing them to the ground and then bringing the sword point down onto their chest, effectively immobilising them. The swords that they were all fighting with were especially for the purpose: not sharpened as those used in battle, but then again not totally blunt like those used in the melee, and although this was to minimise the risk of serious injury, it was almost inevitable that some would be wounded, as had already happened in the morning's bouts.

Arthur and Lancelot both put on their helmets, took their familiar black shields with the yellow dragon from the stewards, touched their swords in salute, and then both dropped down into poised positions. It was Lancelot who landed the first blow. The problem that Arthur had in fighting Lancelot was a simple one, and was summed up in three short facts: Arthur had trained Lancelot as a knight, Lancelot was a good learner, and Arthur had taught him everything he knew. That meant, of course, that all the blade strokes of swordsmanship, all the different moves of footwork, and all the tricks of a contest were equally known to them both. They stood at similar height and weight, and although Lancelot was marginally quicker than Arthur, Arthur had the slightly greater strength of the two. The result was that they fought evenly and relentlessly, first one of them and then the other getting the upper hand. The knights of Camelot in the stands were not only watching every move with great concentration, but also with great enjoyment, and despite Gwen's nervousness for Arthur, she couldn't help but feel a great sense of pride for both Arthur and his loyal knight. The crowd were also watching in delight, never having seen a contest quite like it, and it almost seemed at times if the two opponents were doing some form of elaborate dance that they had practiced beforehand. Ivan was also watching attentively, again conscious that he would be facing the victor later in the day, and his expression darkened each time Arthur had the upper hand. And still they fought on.

Elyan leant over to Gwaine, "How long have they been going now?"

The other knight didn't take his eyes off the two swordsmen as he answered, "It must be about three or four times as long as any of the other bouts."

And it was inevitable that the fight would eventually begin to take its toll on both of them. The two men paused, both clearly struggling with the exertion of such a long fight, and both leant on their swords for a moment, breathing heavily as they did.

Arthur called out to Lancelot, "Unhelm?"

Lancelot nodded in agreement, and both in rather a laboured way took off their helmets and tossed them to one side. They were both red faced and absolutely drenched in sweat. They took one look at each other, and broke out into something between a grin and a grimace.

Arthur asked in a somewhat broken way, between gasps for breath, "Do I look as bad as you do?" and Lancelot replied in the same manner, "I can only assume so, my lord!"

"Whose idea was it to hold this contest in the summer?"

Lancelot laughed, again in a broken way, and they stood facing each other for a moment longer, both with pained looks on their faces.

"Ready, Sire?"

"Ready"

They both dropped down into the poised position again, and resumed their fight, with Arthur landing the first blow this time, and once again matching each other blow for blow. But it was inevitable that as their exertion weakened them, one of them would eventually make a mistake, and it was Arthur who was wrong footed by a blow from Lancelot, causing his to overbalance and tumble backwards to the ground, his sword falling out of his hand. Lancelot stood poised over him, and in the moment before he went to bring the point of his sword down to Arthur's chest to seal the victory, he spoke two words to the prince with a wry smile. "No pity….."

But the moment's delay was his downfall, because Arthur had also learned something from Lancelot.

In the split second after he'd spoken and before he moved his sword, Arthur repeated the move that Lancelot had used to turn the tables on him, when they had fought each other in the bout that Lancelot had to win to become a knight. Arthur kicked Lancelot's legs from under him, causing him to crash to the ground on his back, and in another split second Arthur, in one fluid movement, had rolled to the side, grabbed his sword, leapt to his feet, and immediately brought his sword down on Lancelot's chest.

And as he grinned, panting for breath, he repeated the two words, "No pity…"

The crowd went wild with applause, and Lancelot shook his head, actually laughing as he realised what Arthur had done. Arthur acknowledged the crowd, but almost immediately threw his sword to the ground and pulled Lancelot up, saying with a wry smile, "Sorry! A useful trick I learned from a friend" and Lancelot grinned back at him. When both of them were on their feet again, Arthur put his arm round the other man's shoulder, as he also did to Arthur, and both stood leaning against each other for support in their exhaustion, as the crowd – with the exception of Ivan – continued to applaud enthusiastically. All the others from Camelot had broad smiles on their faces too. Although they supported Lancelot as much as Arthur, all of them – even Gwaine – were glad to have seen their prince win in the first round Mercia, knowing that his reputation had been at stake. Arthur looked up to his knights, and was pleased to see the look of delight on Gwen's face, and Merlin was smiling and applauding warmly too. And with that, the two men staggered off the field together.

As Merlin helped Arthur off with his armour and chain mail, Gwen approached them, smiling broadly, with a large cup of water for Arthur.

Arthur raised his eyebrows at her as he smiled back, "I thought I told you that you weren't here to wait on us!"

Gwen laughed, "Can I not present the victor with his reward?"

Arthur took the cup from her and downed it in one.

As Arthur handed the empty cup back to her, she asked, "So what happens next?"

"Lunch, thank goodness, before I have to face Ivan in the next round."

Gwen looked at Arthur's matted hair and his red tunic, soaked in sweat, and it was her turn to raise her eyebrows at him: "And time maybe for a wash and change of clothes?"

Arthur grinned, "What are you saying?"

Merlin turned to her, "Don't worry, Gwen, I'll sort him out for you!"

By the time Arthur, now dressed in a loose clean white tunic, went to join the others, they had already started eating, and were standing around a trestle table, on which was a generous supply of bread, cheese, meats and fruit, together with a number of flagons of water. All, except Lancelot, were still in their chain mail. Although Merlin was serving them, Gwen was eating, as was customary, with the ladies. And as Arthur walked over to the table and started helping himself, they all applauded and cheered in a raucous way.

Gwaine couldn't resist pitching in with a comment almost immediately, "Well, at least you won't be totally humiliated when I knock you out tomorrow."

Leon, taking pity on Arthur, reprimanded him, grinning "Gwaine – give him a break!"

Elyan explained, "It's all part of Gwaine's master plan to wear Arthur down so he's exhausted by the time they meet in the arena."

"Well, at least he's acknowledging that he thinks I'm going to beat Ivan this afternoon – that's something at least."

"Oh, I was actually forgetting about that fight… so I still might not get to face you."

Leon just exclaimed, "Gwaine!" once again.

It was Percival who next came to Arthur's rescue. "Would you like me to deal with him for you, your highness?"

Arthur gestured with his hand as he replied, "Be my guest!"

And with that, Percival wrestled Gwaine to the ground, and there then began a rather undignified – but entertaining - fight in which Gwaine was definitely coming off worst.

None of them had been particularly aware, however, of Ivan watching them from nearby with a look of disdain on his face. He walked purposefully over to the party from Camelot.

"Can't you control your knights, Arthur?"

Arthur, who had been watching the two on the ground with amusement, looked up when he heard Ivan's question, and answered with an expression of total unconcern on his face, "Well enough, when I need to."

Arthur's victory against Lancelot had banished his edginess and put him a good mood that even Ivan's attempts at needling him couldn't dispel – at least initially.

Ivan continued, "And when they are brawling like drunkards in the presence of royalty isn't one of those times?"

Arthur glanced down at the pair who were still wrestling - Percival having at that moment put Gwaine in an arm-lock from which he was trying to escape - and answered Ivan with a _couldn't care less_ expression on his face, "No….."

"Maybe it is just that you have lower standards of behaviour for your knights."

"On the contrary, my standards for the knights of Camelot are the highest."

"Well, as they say, appearances can be deceptive, Arthur."

"Quite."

Merlin, as he stood there watching the exchange, thought about the fact that he had often accused Arthur of being arrogant, but anything of that nature on Arthur's part was nothing compared to the self-importance that seemed to be a constant in Ivan's interactions with others. Merlin also saw the truth in Arthur's words about how he looked down on those he felt were beneath him, and he began to think that Arthur had been far too generous in his description of him.

When they became aware of what Ivan was saying, Gwaine and Percival stopped wrestling and rose to their feet, conscious as the other knights were, of the hostility of Ivan towards Arthur, and they watched closely as the exchange between the two princes continued.

"I watched your fight with Sir Lancelot – I was surprised to see that you only just beat him. Strange for one who has such a reputation as yours."

Arthur clapped Lancelot on the shoulder, and smiled at him. "Lancelot is a first class swordsman, and I'll freely admit that he could have beaten me earlier – I was lucky enough to have had the upper hand today."

Lancelot understood perfectly well what Ivan was trying to do, and so added, "Our prince instructs us well – his training is second to none. If I had gained the victory in our bout, it would have been solely thanks to him."

"Well, at least luck saved the great Arthur Pendragon from the humiliation of being defeated in the first round."

Despite all his joking, underneath it all Gwaine was also fiercely loyal to Arthur. "And the Prince of Mercia is going to need all the luck he can get this afternoon, if his swordplay this morning was anything to go by!"

Arthur rebuked him sharply, "Gwaine!"

Ivan looked Arthur up and down for a moment, and the look of disdain on his face was clear to the knights and to Merlin, "As you say, Arthur, you have your knights nicely under your control. I'll see you in the arena later."

As they all watched him go, none of them were smiling, and to each of Arthur's friends, Ivan had the look of a man who had it in for Arthur. And they were not wrong. Not only was Ivan contemptuous of others, but he also had an inability to let go of wrongs, real or perceived, that had been done to him in the past. And every time Arthur had beaten him previously, Ivan's dislike of him had grown until that dislike was indistinguishable from loathing and was accompanied by an overwhelming desire for revenge.

There was a pause, and then Arthur broke the mood: "Is it my imagination, or did Gwaine just admit again to actually thinking that I'm going to beat Ivan this afternoon?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The second round of the contest started after a fairly extended lunch break. There was no particular hurry to resume, as there were only four bouts to be fought, rather than the eight there had been in the morning. Elyan was first into the arena, against Sir Gethin of Mercia. Arthur had come across Sir Gethin before, and knew that he was an accomplished swordsman. In fact, as Arthur watched him, he couldn't help thinking that he would have been extremely pleased if Gethin had lived in Camelot rather than Mercia, as he would have been a valuable asset to his knights. There was also a straightforward honesty about him that Arthur liked, and so although he was sad, particularly for Gwen's sake, to see Elyan go out to him, it wasn't a surprise and it was the only fair result. Gwen was still proud of him, however, and Elyan for his part didn't seem to be particularly bothered about being knocked out, and seemed quite content to have been victorious in the first round of the first contest he had ever fought in.

Leon and Percival found themselves pitted against each other in the afternoon. Although no one quite matched Percival's stature, Leon was a lot nearer to it than most others, and had the greater agility of the two. A knock-out what never going to be a likely way of beating Percival, and Leon's footwork eventually had Percival on his back with a sword to his chest. As with Lancelot and Arthur, the defeat was a good natured one, with them joking with each other as Leon helped Percival to his feet. Gwaine was up next against Sir Ulric, and once again, had a relatively quick and easy fight which ended in him actually knocking Sir Ulric out by a blow from his shield. But of course, the most eagerly awaited bout was once again the last one, as the two princes faced each other, and the mood in the arena became charged with excitement. And all that Merlin needed to say to Arthur as he sent him off into the field was, "Go and make it five-nil, Sire!"

As Arthur and Ivan gave the customary touch of swords at the start of the fight, it was evident to most in the arena, that the clang of metal upon metal was much louder than from the usual light tap of the blades. It was also clear from the start to those watching that the fighting styles of the two princes were very different. Ivan's blows were heavy and at times wild – he had the extra height on Arthur, and that together with his build gave him the advantage in strength. Arthur, however, was by far the more disciplined of the two in his swordplay – and quicker. As Merlin and Gwen and the others looked on from their place together in the stands, however, it was clear to them that Ivan was taking out a lot of aggression on Arthur, and each had a look of concern on their face. Gwaine commented as he watched Ivan's fighting, "And I thought that this wasn't meant to be a war between Mercia and Camelot…."

Percival added, "It's just as well that killing your opponent isn't actually allowed."

On a normal day, it wouldn't have taken Arthur too much time to outwit Ivan with his footwork, but the truth was that the sustained fight with Lancelot had taken it out of him, and he didn't have quite his usual speed or strength, not that he was in any immediate danger of being knocked out by Ivan. However, it did mean that the fight, once again, went beyond the length of a normal bout. As both men paused for a moment's respite in their fighting, Ivan called out to Arthur, "unhelm?" and Arthur nodded in agreement.

The rule of unhelming was simple: of necessity, the sword was thrust in the ground to give a free hand to remove the helmet, and neither sword nor shield could be used until both parties had retrieved their swords. What Arthur was about to find out to his cost, however, was that Ivan had been known occasionally in the past to exploit a loophole in this rule - it said nothing whatsoever about helmets. Arthur was slightly slower in removing his helmet than Ivan, but the moment it was off Arthur's head, Ivan swung his own helmet at him, using it as another weapon. Whilst the move wasn't chivalrous, it certainly wasn't against any rules. Had Arthur not seen movement out of the corner of his eye and reacted a split second before the helmet struck him, he would have caught the full force of it in his face, and undoubtedly been knocked unconscious. As it was, the blow caught him just above his left eye, causing him to stagger back, and although not knocked out, he was badly dazed.

Each of Arthur's party recoiled in horror, and Gwaine and Leon were immediately on their feet to protest.

"That cannot be allowed!"

But as Gwaine looked at the Mercian crowd, cheering their own prince getting the upper hand, all he could do was answer Leon with a grim "Apparently it is."

Merlin laid his hand on Gwen's arm whilst she looked on with a scared expression on her face.

After the blow, Arthur had quickly lifted his shield in case Ivan should try the same again, but Ivan had tossed his helmet to the ground, pleased with his handiwork. Arthur had sustained a nasty cut above his left eye and was still looking slightly dazed as Ivan picked up his sword, expecting Arthur to do the same. But the second Arthur had the sword back in his hand, Ivan began to rain down blow after blow on him. Arthur was hampered by the slight nausea and dizziness after the blow, and by the intense pain of the wound above his eye which was also bleeding badly. He was barely managing to block Ivan's blows with his shield, and one of the blows made contact with Arthur's right arm. Although the blade wasn't that sharp, the force of the blow cut through Arthur's chain mail resulting in a bad gash, although his cry of pain was lost in the cheering of the crowd.

Merlin stood, and without a word of explanation to the others, began rapidly making his way down towards the base of the arena, to be in a better position if he needed to intervene with magic for Arthur's safety, as it was looking increasingly likely that if nothing changed, Arthur could end up being seriously injured. Lancelot leant forward as Ivan continued to batter Arthur, and said in a soft but urgent voice, "Come on Arthur, focus…", willing him to rally.

It was almost as if Arthur heard him, because from somewhere deep within himself, he drew on fresh reserves of strength. He gathered his concentration, put his pain to one side, and began to fight back, until they were evenly balanced once again. It then wasn't long till Ivan was momentarily wrong-footed, and Arthur immediately played the advantage, knocking him to the ground with a blow from his shield. His sword was swiftly down on Ivan's chest, the fight was finally won. As would have been expected, the applause was somewhat muted this time, given it was a Mercian that Arthur had defeated, and their prince at that. As Arthur stood, still breathing heavily, he offered his hand to Ivan to help him up. But Ivan just glared at him, and deliberately snubbed him once more by not taking it, and got to his feet himself, immediately turning his back on Arthur and leaving the arena.

Elyan commented, as Ivan walked out, "He isn't happy," with Percival simply adding, "Somehow I don't think it's in his nature to be happy."

Gwaine looked down at their prince standing on his own, "Pity Arthur having to sit with him again tonight."

Merlin was there waiting for Arthur as he came out of the arena, and looked at him with concern, "You OK?"

Arthur replied with a weary smile, "I am, now that that's over."

"Here, let me take a look at those wounds." Merlin paused and then added with a little impish smile, "On second thoughts, how about Gwen tending to them for you?"

"Well - she is prettier than you."

And Arthur's ever faithful servant took his shield from him and put his hand on the prince's shoulder, "Come on, let's get you sorted out."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Guinevere wrapped the bandage as carefully as she could around Arthur's arm, wanting to be gentle, but knowing that it had to be tight enough to stem the flow of blood. They were both together in Arthur's room, with Arthur out of his armour and standing in his loose tunic, with his right sleeve rolled up. The tunic was anything but white now, and most of the right sleeve was bright red from the wound. The two of them were standing close together without saying anything, with Arthur watching Gwen as she completed her task.

"Is that better?"

Arthur smiled at her, "Much. Thank you."

She rolled the sleeve down for him, and as well as being bloodied, it did of course now have a big cut in it.

"Well, the royal seamstress better wash and mend this for you, as we can't have my future king going round looking like – what was it? - a vagrant!"

Arthur smiled again and spoke gently to her, "You don't have to do that."

"You have plenty of fresh tunics, then?"

Arthur paused before replying, and when he did, he looked a little sheepish.

"Shall we just say that packing was a little… haphazard."

"Honestly, I thought you and Merlin would be well practised at it by now!"

"We're easily….. distracted."

Gwen just laughed. "Well, in that case, I'd better have the shirt from you."

"Merlin can do it!"

Gwen laid her hand on his good arm, and looked up at him, almost shyly: "I want to do it … for you."

Arthur smiled again at this comment. "Thank you."

Gwen picked up a cloth from a bowl of water that was already red from washing the wound on his arm, and started gently cleaning up the cut above Arthur's eye. They stood in silence for a few seconds, and Arthur winced as she cleaned the wound. Gwen suddenly stopped though, and looked at him with deep concern on her face. "Why does he hate you so much?"

Arthur thought for a moment, furrowing his brow. "I'm not sure – I don't think it's just the fact I've beaten him on the field so many times. He just seems to hate everything I stand for."

As Gwen resumed cleaning Arthur's wound, she voiced her troubling fear, "Just be careful, Arthur. I don't like him." There had been something about the expression on Ivan's face when Arthur had defeated him that left Gwen feeling uneasy.

"Well, that makes two of us. I will be careful – don't worry." And Arthur decided that the best way to deflect Gwen's concern was to change the subject. "And the reward that I get for this afternoon's victory is, of course, facing Gwaine tomorrow!"

"Well, let me give the prince a better reward then!" And with that Gwen put her arms around Arthur's neck and he responded by putting his around her waist, and they shared a long and lingering kiss.

Arthur looked down happily into Guinevere's eyes. "I'd better get ready for the meal – and for another delightful round of Ivan's company. I honestly don't know what's worse – fighting him or having to listen to him!", and they both laughed. Arthur added, "I'll bring the shirt to you when I've changed."

"And I'll have it done by the end of the evening."

And with that, they shared another quick kiss, and Gwen left him to change.

But Arthur never got to fight Gwaine the following morning. The events of that evening were to change everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The meal on the second evening was a much more relaxed affair that the formal dinner on the first night. None of the knights were in their chain-mail or livery, and all were dressed more casually. Rather than conversation, the evening was one of entertainment, with the usual jesters, singers, jugglers and musicians.

Once again, Arthur found himself on the high table, and once again was grateful for the fact that Bayard was sitting between him and Ivan. In some ways, Bayard and Ivan were similar to the Pendragons. Ivan's mother, whilst she had not died in childbirth like Ygraine, had died from a fever whilst he was still young, and so Ivan had grown up as Bayard's only son and heir. But that was where the similarity ended. Uther, although proud of Arthur deep down, felt that the way to get the best out of his son was to be almost constantly critical of him, and to place almost impossibly high expectations upon him. Bayard, on the other hand, for all his qualities did have one weakness, and that was a tendency to overlook many of Ivan's faults and also to indulge him.

As the meal was being cleared away, and the programme of entertainments finished, Bayard turned to Arthur. "You and your knights fought well today, Arthur – you gave us a good show. But how are your injuries?"

"The wounds aren't serious – I'll live."

Ivan leaned forward so that he could address Arthur, again seeking to undermine him in the guise of being polite. "I am sorry, Arthur, that you were hurt in our fight. I really hadn't expected that I would actually wound you - you were somewhat slower in your movement than I thought you'd be."

But Bayard continued before Arthur had a chance to respond. "And you will have noticed that my son's style of fighting is somewhat different to yours, Arthur – he adopts a more…." – he paused as he searched for the right word – "… creative style."

"Indeed, my lord. He was a very worthy opponent, and maybe he would have beaten me if his swordplay had a little more…" - Arthur chose his final word deliberately and cast a glance across at Ivan as he said it – "….. control."

The reference to their exchange at lunchtime wasn't lost on Ivan.

Bayard rose to his feet. "Well, I am afraid that I will have to leave you discussing swordplay, as I must speak to some of our other visitors. Please excuse me."

Arthur nodded in respect to Bayard. "Your majesty."

Ivan did the same. "Father."

There was a moment's awkward pause between the princes, and then Arthur decided to attempt conversation with Ivan.

"Sir Gethin fought well today. You have an excellent knight there."

"Yes, and Sir Leon fought very ably too."

Arthur wondered why Ivan hadn't referred to Gwaine, whose ability with a sword had clearly been superior to Leon's in the bouts that day, but he wasn't left wondering for long. Ivan had Arthur as a captive audience, and intended to take every opportunity possible to rile him, knowing that there would be little Arthur could do about it in a very public place. So he continued, "…..although I must admit, Arthur, I was surprised to discover that Leon is the only one of your knights who is actually a nobleman. I'm sorry to hear that Camelot has such a paucity of noble families that you have to resort to commoners."

"I do not see it that way."

"Maybe not, but you spoke earlier of having the highest standards for your knights. Surely them not being nobles implies a lowering of standards?"

"Not at all. You yourself saw how well they all fought today. Three of my so-called common knights managed to knock out their opponents in the first round, and the fourth almost beat me. And I would wager that if we pitted Sir Gwaine against Sir Leon, then it would be the commoner again that would win."

"Well, Arthur, as we all know, untamed animals from the wild can often fight with brutal efficiency."

Ivan had certainly succeeded in angering Arthur by that comment. Just as the knights of Camelot were fiercely loyal to Arthur, he was also fiercely loyal to them, and when he replied there was iciness in his voice. "I believe you have insulted one of my knights by that remark."

"I was merely stating a fact of nature."

"Well, another fact, Ivan, is that true nobility is from the heart, not from an accident of birth."

"_Accident of birth_? Surely you must believe, Arthur, that the upbringing of a noble family bestows a better character on a man than the breeding of any peasants."

Arthur looked steadily down at the table, and answered coolly once more, "Not always….."

"Surely that is casting a slur on our noble families!"

"No offence was intended."

Ivan then decided to change the direction of his attack slightly. "I've seen the way your knights are with you. They do not respect you."

"I find it sad that you mistake true friendship for disrespect."

Ivan replied in a false, joking tone, "And I find it sad that you have to stoop so low to find friends….. I'm joking, of course!"

Arthur's reply was tight lipped, "Of course…."

"So you would trust these common-bred knights of yours?"

"With my life – they have proved themselves men of courage and honour."

"Well, I know who I would rather have by my side in battle."

"And so do I."

"You know you won't find much support for your views, Arthur, in any of the royal courts?"

"I'm not looking for it."

There was once again an uneasy silence between the two men, during which Ivan glanced over to the party from Camelot. "And I see you have brought a woman in your party. She's a pretty young thing."

Arthur's reply was once again tight lipped. "Indeed."

"She's a member of your court?"

"She serves at court, yes."

Ivan was genuinely surprised this time by Arthur's reply. "_Serves at court?_ She is one of your servants?"

"We all serve in our different ways. Her role has no less dignity because we call it _servant_."

Ivan made no attempt to disguise the shock in his voice as he asked, "And you actually allow this serving wench to eat at the same table as your knights?"

The comment outraged Arthur, and he had to fight to control his growing anger at Ivan's contempt for others. He could not, however, let Ivan's comment pass unchallenged, although when he spoke, it was in a low, dangerous tone.

"You speak as if she is somehow of less worth than those who have a title."

Ivan was again genuinely taken aback by what Arthur had said. "Of course she is – servants are there to meet the needs and wants of their betters, not the other way round. And which of your knights has brought her along for his pleasure?"

Nothing that Ivan had said or done up to that point had incensed Arthur nearly as much as that question, and Arthur could barely control his anger as he threw back his reply at the other prince. "None of them I can assure you! And I can assure you that all my men do as I do and treat every woman with respect, not an as object for their gratification – whoever they are!"

And Arthur knew that he had had just about as much as he could take of Ivan that evening, and had to get away from him before he said or did anything which he might later regret. He rose to his feet rapidly, saying as he did, "And now if you will excuse me I have an urgent matter to attend to," and without waiting for a response from Ivan, he walked swiftly away from the table and headed straight for the door. Ivan was left sitting by himself, but had a twisted smile of satisfaction on his face, knowing that he had succeeded in both riling and insulting Arthur.

By this time, most of those in the room had risen from the tables and were standing around in groups, talking and laughing together, as was the case with the others from Camelot. All their attention was focused on Gwaine, who was in full swing, telling one of his many tavern tales, although had Gwen not had her back to the high table at that point, she would undoubtedly have noticed Arthur storming out of the room. Merlin, however, was just on his way to re-fill his pitcher of ale, and caught sight of Arthur as he left through the door, and he realised there was something wrong. He quickly put the pitcher down on the nearest table, and had to almost run to catch up with Arthur, who was half way down the corridor by the time Merlin drew alongside him.

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

Arthur kept looking ahead and didn't slacken his pace. Merlin could see by now that he was livid, and when he finally answered Merlin, he spoke rapidly, still only just managing to control his anger. "I need to hit something very hard, and it's probably best for all our sakes if it's not Ivan. He insults my knights, he speaks of servants as if they are dirt, and he sickens me by what he implies about Guinevere, and all the while I have to sit politely listening to his contempt for all those I hold dear!"

By this time they had emerged onto the balcony of the castle, and Arthur strode up to the parapet and put both his hands on it, bracing himself against it with his arms stretched out. He was breathing heavily, and his anger had barely subsided.

"Arthur, calm down! You have every right to be angry, but don't let him get to you. He's not worth it."

Arthur suddenly vented his anger by kicking the wall very hard, and grunted as he did so. There was a pause, and Merlin saw an opportunity to diffuse Arthur's anger.

"Did that hurt, Sire?"

Arthur grimaced, and after another pause, said in a rather pained voice, "Yes….."

They both laughed, and Arthur's mood was broken. Merlin decided to continue in the same vein.

"Look on the bright side, just be thankful you met him on the field today and not tomorrow, otherwise you might actually have killed him and that really wouldn't be good for diplomatic relations!"

Arthur laughed.

"Come on, my lord – deep breaths – get some more of that fresh air into your lungs!"

They both leant on the parapet, looking out in the night sky and enjoying the coolness of the air.

But they stayed there too long.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gwen stifled a yawn, and glanced around the banqueting hall, looking for Arthur. She turned to Elyan, "Where's Arthur?"

"I haven't seen him or Merlin for a little while. Maybe they've retired already."

Gwen smiled at her brother's comment. "He wouldn't have gone up without saying goodnight! They must have had something urgent to attend to."

"You're probably right."

"Tell Arthur that I'm tired and have decided to go to my room."

She made a little playful curtsey to all the knights, "Goodnight, gentlemen" and they smiled at her as she left. All of them were oblivious, however, to the fact that Ivan had been watching her, and as she left the room, he rose to follow her out.

Had Arthur and Merlin not stayed so long on the balcony, they might have met Guinevere in the corridor, but as it was, they were still looking out on the night sky in silence as she went to her room.

"Feeling better now, Sire?"

Arthur took in another deep breath, nodded, and then let the breath out slowly.

"I think it's probably best if I retire now – that way I can avoid Ivan and hopefully get some sleep before facing Gwaine tomorrow. I'll just check on the others before I go up."

And with that, they turned to go inside again, and began the long walk back to the banqueting hall.

The first thing Gwen did when she entered her room was go over to Arthur's white tunic which was hanging in the corner of the room, washed and mended. She took it down and began checking to see if it was fully dry, but she had been unaware that Ivan was silently following her on her walk back to her room. As she turned around with the tunic still in her hand, she suddenly jumped as she saw him standing in the doorway. Her heart began to pound, and she curtseyed to him nervously.

"My lord. The knight's room is further down the corridor…."

"I wasn't looking for the knight's room. What's your name?"

"Guinevere, my lord."

"Well – Guinevere - I thought it would be nice if we got to know each other and had a little chat."

He closed door behind him.

"I know you do things differently in Camelot, but this is Mercia, and I want to tell you how we do things here."

Gwen still had the tunic in her hand, and decided that it made a good excuse to escape. "I'm afraid I cannot stay, my lord, I must take this to Prince Arthur urgently."

But as she made a move to go, Ivan blocked her way, taking the tunic from her and putting it down on the bed. Gwen was, by this time, feeling scared and could only think of how she could possibly try to get away from Ivan.

Ivan had a smile of sorts on his face as he looked at her, and although his tone was not menacing when he spoke, there was something about it that completely unnerved her. "Oh, I'm sure that nothing is so urgent that it can't wait a while."

And Ivan proceeded to explain to her his view of the role of servants.

Arthur walked back into the banqueting room considerably more at ease than when he had left it, and he and Merlin went straight over to where the knights of Camelot were still laughing and joking together. Arthur greeted them all, but then asked as an aside to Elyan, "Where's Guinivere?"

"She was tired. She asked me to tell you that she's gone to her room."

Arthur thanked him, and then added "I'll go and bid her a quick goodnight."

Gwaine, however, who was in high spirits after several flagons of ale, overheard his comment.

"Make sure you give her a big goodnight kiss from us all."

All the knights laughed, and Arthur reddened slightly. "Shut up, Gwaine. Go back to getting drunk!"

Gwaine simply grinned and raised his latest flagon in a toast to Arthur as the prince turned to leave. As he and Merlin walked out, Merlin commented, "With any luck, he'll have a raging hangover when you have to fight him tomorrow." Arthur grinned, "Let's hope so!" and they continued along the corridor together before starting to walk up the long and imposing flight of stairs. Merlin was ready, as ever, for his role as Arthur's manservant: "I'll get your bed ready, Sire, whilst you say goodnight to Gwen."

And just as Merlin was saying those words to Arthur, Ivan was concluding his words to Gwen.

"So you see, Guinevere, here it is a servant's duty to do a prince's bidding, whatever that is….."

He was well aware that even he had to stay within the limits of the law, but he also knew from experience that there was still plenty of enjoyment to be had. He was used to the pleasures of serving girls, and didn't see why it should be any different with this one from Camelot. And so he began moving closer to her as he finished his sentence: "…..and I would like us to have some fun together."

Gwen was genuinely terrified by this time, and edged backwards away from him, but very quickly found herself against the wall. She then tried to move past Ivan.

"I really must go, my lord…"

But she found herself trapped by him and could not escape. Ivan began stroking her hair, and then moved even closer to her and began to kiss her.

All Gwen could do was plead with him in not much more than a whisper, "Please let me go."

But he didn't.

But at that moment she heard a gentle knock on door, and the voice that she knew so well softly calling her name. And she cried out to him with everything within her. "Arthur!"

The terror in her voice was immediately evident to him, and he flung the door wide open. Arthur saw in an instant what was going on, and the two words that summed up his reaction were these: blind fury. He was upon Ivan in an instant, and in a swift move, grabbed hold of him and dragged him away from Gwen, shouting, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" And with the only weapon he had – his fist - Arthur immediately knocked him to the ground with a colossal punch.

He stood looking down on Ivan, seething. "If you touch her again, I'm going to kill you!"

And as Arthur flung these words at him, Ivan put his hand up to his nose and when he took it away, it was covered in blood.

He yelled at Arthur, "How dare you!" and immediately called out in a loud voice, "Guards!" to those he knew were stationed down the corridor. But the summons was also heard by Merlin in Arthur's room nearby.

Having dealt with Ivan, Arthur quickly turned his attention to Gwen, "Are you alright?" and she nodded tearfully.

Ivan, however, was swiftly on his feet again, and shouting at Arthur.

"You dare to attack me out of concern for some common serving girl?"

This comment incensed Arthur even more, however, and just at the moment at which two burly guards entered the room followed closely by Merlin, Arthur landed another blow on Ivan, knocking him to the ground again.

It only took Merlin a moment to figure out what had been going on, but as Ivan rose to his feet once more, he yelled to the guards, pointing at Arthur, "Arrest him!"

As the guards pinned Arthur's arms and held him fast, the prince finally lost all restraint, and all his contempt for Ivan spilled out in rapid and angry words: "You call yourself a noble and yet you don't even know the meaning of the word! You prey on the vulnerable and abuse your power and your position. You bring royalty into disrepute by behaving utterly dishonourably and shamefully! You're a disgrace to your father and to this land, and you're not fit to govern your people, now or ever, and I pray you never will!"

Merlin by this time was in Arthur's line of sight, and before Ivan had a chance to respond, Arthur spoke quickly and insistently to him. "Merlin – take Guinevere to the others – now! Do NOT under any circumstances leave her on her own, even for a moment. Make sure at least one of the knights is with her at all times. Do you understand? GO – NOW!"

Merlin understood the urgency and took Gwen by the hand, and they both ran from the room together.

Ivan stood glaring at Arthur and breathing heavily. He walked over to him, and when his face was almost up to Arthur's, he said with venom in his voice, "You'll pay for this, Pendragon!"

And with that, he turned to the guards. "Take him to the cells."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ivan made sure that there was no chance of Arthur's knights coming across their prince being taken away, and he led the burly guards down the back stairs to the cells with Arthur in their custody. This was a shrewd move on Ivan's part, because as Merlin took Gwen to find the knights, they had all just left the banqueting hall themselves and had just begun to saunter up the staircase, still laughing and in high spirits. All merriment ceased and they stopped dead, however, the moment they caught sight of the other two standing at the top of the stairs waiting for them, because each of them could immediately see that something was very wrong.

Elyan started running up the stairs two at a time, and the others followed his lead.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" But rather than answering her brother's question, she just went over to Elyan and put her arms out to him, just wanting to be held. As he put his arms around his sister he threw a questioning look at Merlin, who replied "We'd better go somewhere private."

They quickly walked over to the spacious room that the five knights had been sharing, all of them casting glances around them as they went, and all of them wondering where Arthur was. Once inside the room, Elyan sat Gwen down on one of the beds beside him, still with an arm around her. The others stood, and after Merlin had closed the door he turned to them to begin his explanation.

"Ivan tried to…. take advantage of Gwen." The reaction of the knights was immediate – shock and disbelief mingled with outrage. All of them felt very protective towards Gwen, as if she was not only Elyan's sister, but theirs as well. Merlin continued, "Thankfully Arthur discovered him in time, and floored him twice with his fist – I don't think I've ever seen Arthur in such a rage. Ivan was furious, though, and had Arthur arrested - he's probably locked in one of the cells by now."

Elyan rose to his feet in anger: "I'll kill him!"

Lancelot laid a hand on his arm to restrain him. "Elyan, we all feel the same, but if Arthur's locked in a Mercian cell, then you killing Ivan is hardly going to help his cause. Arthur protected Gwen when she needed him, and we need to try to help Arthur now – and that's not going to be done by doing anything rash."

They looked at each other, all wondering what they should do next, but it was Merlin who provided the answer. "I'm going to try to find out what's happening – I've got to know some of the servants here, and it's going to be a lot less conspicuous for me to move around the castle than any of you. Arthur said that Gwen's not to be left on her own at all though – he wanted at least one of you to be with her at all times."

Elyan turned to Gwen again, "Come on, I'll take you to your room, and I'll sleep in your room on the floor tonight."

Gwen nodded to Elyan, but then turned to Merlin. "Please come and tell us straight away if you find out anything, and if you manage to speak to Arthur, thank him for me and give him my love."

As Elyan and Gwen left the room, Merlin was just about to follow them out when Gwaine stopped him. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Merlin shook his head, so Gwaine just added, "Be careful Merlin – steer clear of Ivan and come back as quickly as you can."

Merlin, after a couple of exchanges with other servants along the way, quickly found the steps down to the cells, and one of Arthur's gold coins slipped to a Mercian guard was all that it took to get him access. Merlin hurried to the cell that he had been directed to, at the end of the corridor. He found Arthur somewhat calmer than he'd last seen him, sitting behind the bars and leaning against the back wall of the cell. He was nursing his right hand - opening and closing his fist, and flexing his fingers. He'd never punched anyone or anything so hard before, and his hand was suffering the consequences.

"Arthur!"

Arthur looked up, and was immediately on his feet, hurrying over to the bars. His first thoughts were, as ever, for Gwen's well-being. "How's Guinevere?"

"She's badly shaken, but she'll be alright. Elyan's staying with her tonight. She says thank you and sends her love."

Arthur smiled at this but then the smile faded and he shook his head. "I keep asking myself how I could have been so stupid. I was trying to protect Guinevere by hiding our relationship and bringing her here as a servant, but why on earth didn't I just tell Ivan that she was Elyan's sister as well? He wouldn't have touched her then."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Arthur. Maybe if Gwen was Leon's sister - but you told me yourself – he knows Elyan isn't a noble and you know how he views anyone who isn't of noble birth. He clearly thinks that just because he's royalty, that gives him the right to do and have _whatever_ he wants here in Mercia."

Arthur was non-committal, "Maybe."

Merlin looked concerned. "What's going to happen to you?"

Arthur gave a little wry smile, "It's not the first brawl between princes that's ever happened, I can assure you. Ivan and I will probably both be brought before Bayard first thing tomorrow morning. I'll put my side of the story forward, but the fact is that whatever Ivan's intentions were, all I can actually say is that I caught him kissing Guinevere and that it was against her will. Ivan will, of course, lie through his teeth and undoubtedly say that nothing happened or that Guinevere consented to his advances or whatever he feels is most likely to be believed. It'll be my word against his."

"So what will Bayard do?"

"I know Bayard – he's a fair minded man, but I'm not sure that even he would see Ivan kissing a servant as anything other than a trivial matter, even if Ivan's advances were unwelcome. He's mindful of politics too, however, so he'll probably just decide to reprimand me for over-reacting to what he considers to be a harmless situation, and let the tournament continue."

"And will Ivan accept that?"

"I don't think he's got any choice."

"And what about you?"

"Believe me, all I want to do at the moment is get us all out of here straightaway and take Guinevere as far away from Ivan as is humanly possible. But that would be a terrible snub to Bayard and I don't think I can do that. Besides, I think my father would kill me if I did, especially after it was my idea to bring Guinevere along in the first place."

They both paused, taking it all in for a moment, before Arthur sighed and continued. "I think we have to stay and see the tournament out. I know Ivan won't dare bother Guinevere again if she's with one of the knights – and I also think he probably knows that I _would_ kill him if he touched her again."

"Will Bayard let you continue in the contest?"

Arthur gave another wry smile. "Probably, if only because I suspect the audience will feel they've missed out if they don't see my fight with Gwaine tomorrow…" Arthur looked down at his right hand again, and flexed it and winced. "And thanks to Ivan, I'm pretty sure it's not going to be me who wins." Arthur smiled ruefully at the prospect, but then his smile faded again as he added, "Ivan will love that. Anyway, Gwaine will undoubtedly be crowned champion at the closing banquet tomorrow evening, we'll be out of here as soon as we can the following morning, and Guinevere will hopefully never have to see Ivan ever again."

Although what Arthur said seemed to make sense, Merlin was still looking concerned.

"Merlin – you look like a scared cat! It'll be fine – I'll be out of here tomorrow morning - trust me. Now go and get some sleep.…. And please bid goodnight to Guinevere for me."

So as Arthur went back to sitting against the back wall of the cell, Merlin began to make his way back to the others. But as he turned one particular corner, he saw Ivan speaking with two of his knights, and there was something about the way that they were behaving – almost furtively - that made Merlin uneasy. Thankfully, none of them had spotted him, and Merlin was able to fall back into the shadows where he couldn't be seen to watch them. Although he couldn't hear what was being said, it was clear to Merlin that Ivan was giving some sort of instructions to the knights, who then went off on some errand for him. Merlin waited until he was sure that Ivan was out of the way before he continued back, giving Arthur's message to Gwen before returning to the knights.

"It sticks in the throat that Ivan can get away with how he's behaved," Percival commented on hearing what Merlin had to report.

Leon reluctantly added, "We're in Mercia, not Camelot, and Arthur's right – we're just going to have to swallow it."

"It almost makes me want to let Arthur win tomorrow, just to annoy Ivan."

Leon looked over to Gwaine with a questioning smile, "_Almost_?"

"Arthur wouldn't want me to throw the fight – where's the fun in that?"

They all laughed briefly, glad of something to lighten the mood.

But Lancelot, having fought Arthur in the arena, looked unconvinced. "I wouldn't be so sure you're going to win anyway Gwaine, especially after the quantity of ale you consumed this evening!"

"It's never stopped me winning before!" was all that Gwaine would say.

All of them decided, however, it was probably time to attempt to get some sleep, but as Merlin turned to go, Lancelot caught him and spoke quietly to him out of the hearing of the others. "What is it, Merlin? There's something troubling you, isn't there?"

"It may not be anything, but I saw Ivan on the way back talking to some of his knights. I couldn't hear what was going on, but it looked like he was up to something."

"Well, we can't do anything now. We'll just have to see what tomorrow brings."

And Merlin's fears were not without foundation, because in the hours of darkness, Ivan was – like a deadly, venomous spider – weaving his web of deceit in which he would trap his unsuspecting prey and fulfil his threat to make him pay for what he had done.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Arthur's companions were all standing outside the same imposing double doors behind which Bayard had made his fateful decision to invite the knights of Camelot to the tournament. They were waiting for Arthur who, as he correctly predicted, was to be taken before Bayard in the council chambers first thing that morning, and waiting to see what would happen. As Merlin looked around him, there was something about the looks on the faces of those who scurried along the corridor and who were let into the council chambers that left him feeling uneasy. He confided in Lancelot in a low voice, "I don't know, something doesn't feel right….. I'm going to see if I can find a way of seeing what's happening inside." And with that, he slipped off quietly before the others had realised.

When they had all been taken on a short tour of the castle shortly after their arrival, Merlin had noticed that there was a balcony that ran around the council chambers like a mezzanine, and he knew that there must be some way of getting up there. He eventually found what he was looking for: a small arched entrance in one of the stone walls around the council chambers, with steps leading upwards. The locked door at the top of the steps was no barrier to Merlin, and there was no one around to hear the spell that moved the bars of the lock. He found that there were hangings over the doorway on the other side, and that he was able to position himself behind them so that he could look through a gap and have a reasonably good view of what was happening below. When he looked down to his left he could see Bayard sitting behind a long table, with four others seated on either side of him along the long edge of the table. Others were standing behind the table, and at the far end of it stood Ivan with two of his knights. Merlin immediately recognised the other two, not because they'd been in the tournament, but because they were the ones he'd seen talking with Ivan in the corridor the previous night. Merlin couldn't see who was directly beneath him, but could see that the wall opposite was crowded with what he assumed were other officials from Bayard's Court. And one other thing he could see was that something was about to happen that was very different from anything that Arthur had envisaged when they'd spoken the evening before.

And just as Merlin was settling in to his vantage point, Arthur was being led to the council chambers, flanked by four guards. He was looking fairly relaxed, even though he hadn't slept too well in the stone cell, and was wondering how easy or otherwise it would be for Merlin to organise a bath for him before the tournament re-started. Although it was impossible for him to speak to his friends as he was led past them, smiles were exchanged and they were glad to see him looking at ease. The guards on either side of the doors into the vaulted hall pushed them open, and much as they all longed to follow Arthur, they knew they would not be admitted, and so Arthur was taken in alone and the heavy doors were closed behind him.

The first thing that struck Arthur was the large number of people there. He'd imagined it would be Ivan and himself before Bayard with maybe a few others, but as he cast his eyes around him, it seemed as if the whole court was there, numbering fifty or sixty people. But the second thing that struck him was the strange mood he sensed. Every eye was on him and a hush had fallen on the room when he'd been brought in, and if people were still talking, it was only in low voices or whispers. And the expressions that he saw on the faces staring at him brought the same sense of unease to him as they had done to Merlin.

The guards walked him forward towards the long table, and stopped when Arthur was two or three paces away from the table, standing opposite Bayard. And Arthur's uneasiness was only increased when he caught sight of what seemed like a twisted smile on Ivan's face. Arthur bowed his head to the king in respect: "Your majesty."

Bayard studied the prince for a moment, before speaking. "Arthur. As is our custom here in these circumstances, I must ask you before we begin: do you give your solemn word that you will answer every question put to you here today and do so speaking only the truth?"

Arthur was mystified by this solemn formality, and when he answered it was with a slightly surprised tone in his voice, "I do, my lord."

"And you do understand, I hope, the seriousness of the charge being brought against you?"

Arthur looked at Bayard, clearly perplexed. "I'm sorry?"

"Few crimes are graver than an attempt on the life of the heir to the throne."

Arthur was momentarily lost for words, and then incredulous. "I'm sorry, are you saying that I tried to kill Ivan?"

"That is precisely the charge that has been brought against you."

Arthur's incredulity immediately changed to indignation verging on anger: "That is ridiculous! Two punches hardly amount to an attempt on his life!"

"Two punches? I'm afraid, Arthur, that your statement is clearly at odds with the report I have been given and the evidence I have before me."

When Arthur spoke again, there was still indignation in his voice. "Please tell me what I am supposed to have done!"

"I have the word of two guards, two knights of Mercia and of course the word of my own son, that, when he was unarmed, you attacked him with a sword, and it was only the timely arrival of these others that prevented you from achieving your aim of taking his life."

The anger in Arthur's voice was matched by the expression on his face. "None of that is true!"

"Are you calling them all liars?"

Arthur turned his head to look at Ivan, who had a slightly offended look on his face for all who might be looking at him at that moment. Arthur held his gaze and glared at him, and with a great effort, checked himself and held his anger before replying, "I'm merely saying that they are mistaken."

Arthur turned back to look at Bayard, "I have two people who will equally back me up and confirm my words."

"And who are these people, Arthur – two of your knights?"

Arthur hesitated. "No, two of my servants." But even as he said the words, he knew they were futile.

"Arthur, surely you know as well as I do that we cannot accept in court the word of servants against the word of nobles."

Partly out of the frustration of having his two friends' testimony regarded as unreliable, he shook his head and exclaimed, "This is preposterous!"

Bayard paused as he looked down at the sheet of parchment that was lying in front of him: "Well then answer me this Arthur - did you not say the words '_I'm going to kill you'_ to my son?"

Arthur's indignation and anger flared up again, "Of course not. I didn't say anything of….."

But he came to an abrupt stop as he heard his own words from the previous evening running through his head again. _If you touch her again, I'm going to kill you!_ He closed his eyes and his lips tightened as he realised that he has been caught by his own words. Arthur composed himself and started again, speaking in a measured tone. "I did say those words, my lord, but only as part of a warning to your son about his behaviour towards the servant, Guinevere."

"So you do admit that you threatened to kill Ivan?"

Arthur remained silent, and suddenly something dawned on him that his indignation and anger had blinded him to – something that Merlin, in his hiding place, had been aware of from virtually the start. Arthur was suddenly filled with the sickening realisation that he was on trial for his life. But he was brought back to the moment by Bayard speaking to him again.

"You must answer the question, Arthur – yes or no. Did you threaten to kill Ivan?"

Arthur looked at the floor. "Yes."

Merlin shook his head behind the hanging. He knew that already it wasn't going well for Arthur, and that the stakes couldn't be higher. And as he looked at the two princes, he could see a striking difference between them. Arthur was standing with his head bowed, and Merlin who knew him so well could tell just from the way he was standing that he was already struggling on his own. Ivan, on the other hand, was standing with his head held high, with an air of arrogance or confidence that Merlin could plainly see even from some distance. And although neither Merlin nor Arthur knew it, that confidence had come from careful planning and scheming that had gone on well into the night. For Ivan had taken elements of truth that Arthur could not or would not deny and woven them together with his fabrications to form what he hoped would be a believable story about Arthur's motives. What Ivan did not know, however, was just how close his story was to the truth, whilst also being a hideous distortion of it, as all of them were just about to find out.

When Arthur looked up at Bayard again, the king once again fixed his gaze on him.

"Arthur - you say that this was all because Ivan was kissing a serving girl – hardly behaviour warranting a threat on a man's life. Surely even you don't believe that it is actually wrong for a royal to kiss a serving girl?"

The question threw Arthur momentarily. He was suddenly very aware of his own relationship with Guinevere. There was a slight hesitation before he replied, "No…. as long as it is not forced upon the servant" and before he continued he fixed Ivan with a piercing gaze, "….. as it clearly was in this case."

"And yet, by your own admission, you were threatening to _kill_ Ivan because of this behaviour. Isn't that extreme given that all Ivan was doing was kissing a serving girl, even if – as you are implying – the advance was unwelcome? Could it not be the case, as Ivan believed it to be when he gave me his testimony, that your extreme reaction was because of jealousy?"

"Jealousy?" The idea seemed so preposterous to Arthur that he actually laughed as he said it. But when Bayard continued, Arthur's laughter quickly ceased.

"What if the real reason that your serving girl Guinevere is here is because you brought her here for yourself?"

Arthur was taken utterly unawares by the question and suddenly felt horribly exposed, but before he could say a word, Bayard restated the question: "Is she actually here because of you, Arthur?" And everyone in the room saw him falter at the question. Whilst Bayard had found his son's theory plausible when it had been put to him, Ivan had, of course, known that he had fabricated it. And so it was Ivan, out of the two of them, who was now standing wide-eyed, staring at Arthur, scarcely believing his luck that there was truth in what he had invented. And when Arthur didn't immediately answer but looked down at the floor instead, Bayard pressed him. "Arthur – you are under oath and have given your word that you will answer every question put to you and answer with honesty. So I will ask you again, did you bring along your serving girl because you are in some sort of relationship with her?"

"Yes."

And as he said the word, the court room which had been absolutely silent up until that point, suddenly stirred with the sounds of surprise and whispered comments and movement. And Merlin drew in a sharp breath. He understood immediately the horrible situation that Arthur was in, because Arthur had been right. The truth of it was that every person in the room had only one understanding of a relationship between a prince and a serving girl – a view which was not entirely unlike that of Ivan – that such a liaison had nothing to do with love but everything to do with the gratification of the royal.

And as Arthur flushed hot and continued staring at the ground, feeling the eyes of the whole room boring into him, Bayard pressed the point even further. "Could it therefore be the case, Arthur, that before Ivan kissed this serving girl, you had already been enjoying the pleasure of kissing her yourself?"

Arthur looked up at Bayard, and the king could see the strained look on the prince's face as he replied, "It's not like that."

"Arthur. It's a simple question – surely you know whether you kissed the girl or not! Have you kissed this girl before – yes or no?"

Arthur avoided every eye that was staring at him. "Yes."

"Whilst you've been here at the tournament?"

Arthur looked up to protest and Merlin heard the note of desperation in his voice, "You cannot question me about my personal life!"

"I can and I will, Arthur, if it has a bearing on your motive in what happened with Ivan. I want to know if jealousy could be your motivation. You are under oath. So I will ask you again, did you kiss this girl yourself yesterday before you found Ivan kissing her – yes or no?"

Arthur's gaze returned to the ground. "Yes."

Bayard hadn't intended to probe further but there was suddenly a strange fascination to see how much Arthur – the one who was accusing his own son of inappropriate behaviour - would admit to under oath. "And where were you when you kissed her?"

Arthur's tone was dull and flat as he answered, "In my room," and as if to give some justification for her being there he added, "she had come to tend to my wounds after the fight."

"And yet you have a manservant here with you. Surely it would be more normal for him to deal with your wounds. So she was tending to you because you preferred her to be bathing your wounds?"

Arthur could not even bring himself to say _yes_, but everyone knew that his silence was as good as an admission. And Arthur had no idea of how to extricate himself from the nightmare of having his relationship with Guinevere not only exposed for all to see but also horribly distorted in the minds of everyone there who would only disbelieve and dismiss the idea of a prince finding genuine love with a servant. All that he could say, again in a dull tone, was "It is not as it seems."

"And yet you don't deny it. So after you had a serving girl's hands washing and binding your wounds, it was then, was it, that you allowed yourself the pleasure of kissing this young servant girl? Or maybe it was more that a kiss that you enjoyed with her?"

Arthur's tone was again flat as he stared at the floor, feeling utterly shamed in front of a roomful of strangers by Bayard's intrusive questioning, "It was no more than a kiss."

Ivan had been staring at Arthur, not quite able to take in his unbelievable good fortune. And after Arthur's reply, Ivan couldn't contain himself any longer, masking his glee with a tone of shock: "And you said to me at the meal last night that you would never behave like that with a serving girl! At least I admit it!"

"Ivan!" interjected Bayard sharply, reproaching his son for his interruption rather than for his observation. And once again, as Arthur stared at Bayard, struggling to find the right words to answer the mix of truths and distortions, Ivan had no trouble finding exactly the words he needed and there were two more words he wanted to say, and nothing – not even his father – was going to stop him saying them: "You hypocrite!"

"Ivan – you will respect the proper procedure of this court!" said Bayard as he rebuked his son again.

"I am sorry, Father. I won't interrupt again."

But the damage was done and Merlin wanted to weep for him.

And suddenly all that Merlin wanted to do was to be standing down there beside his friend, defending him against all the accusing looks and the defamations of his character. He want to scream at them all, telling them they'd got it wrong, that it wasn't like that, that Arthur was honourable and good and noble and true, that he was better than all of them, and that he was the best man that he'd ever met. He wanted to rescue Arthur from the humiliation he'd been put through and from having to listen to his love for Guinevere being turned into something base and ugly. And more than anything else, he wanted to strike Ivan down where he was standing with just one flash of his eyes. But he knew that acting at that point might solve one problem but would create a bigger one. So much as it broke Merlin's heart, he knew he had to bide his time and leave Arthur to fend for himself for the moment, and he waited for Arthur to respond, although he knew that even if Arthur could somehow convince them of his genuine love for Guinevere, that would still give a motive for the supposed crime.

But when Arthur did eventually speak, all he could think of to say in his defence as he stared at the floor was a virtual repeat of his earlier words, "It is not as you imagine it to be." But Merlin knew that his words were too few and too late to rescue his reputation that now lay in tatters. Ivan, however, could barely conceal his elation from those in the room. He couldn't believe his luck and felt the gods were truly smiling on him that day. And seeing Arthur's integrity undermined before each and every person there meant that accomplishing his aim would be even easier.

Bayard looked down at the sheet of parchment in front of him. "Well, Arthur, since you claim your motives are not as we imagine them to be, and since our imaginations should not play any part in determining the truth today anyway, maybe we should instead return to the facts before us."

And Merlin spotted at that moment what Arthur, who was still looking at the floor, didn't – a fleeting look of perverse excitement on Ivan's face, like a hound with the smell of blood: he knew what was coming and he couldn't wait.

Bayard continued. "What we do know, Arthur, is that you also attempted to carry out your threat on Ivan's life."

Arthur knew he had to put what had just happened behind him and focus on what was now being said. He knew he was in serious trouble and so appealed to Bayard, "You cannot convict me on simply their word against mine!"

But to his surprise, the king replied, "We don't have to."

Arthur faltered again, "What are you talking about?"

Bayard nodded to one of the servants there who immediately brought a sword over and laid it on the table in front of the king.

"Do you recognise this, Arthur?"

"Of course I do – it's my sword – which was taken from me, if you remember, when we entered your court."

"Then explain to me how it was brought to me by those who arrested you."

And some passion came back into Arthur's voice as he spoke: "I swear to you, I have not touched that sword since we arrived!"

"Well, it seems again Arthur that we cannot trust your words. We have a servant who has confessed to taking a bribe from you yesterday evening, in return for retrieving your sword for you."

Merlin in his hidden vantage point was filled with contempt for Ivan, and he wondered with not a small amount of anger, what sort of threats Ivan had used on some poor servant to make them part of his plan. Arthur, on the other hand, was once again filled with indignation. "I thought you said that a servant's word couldn't be accepted by this court, and yet you are taking their word against mine!"

Bayard looked steadily back at the prince, "But we don't need to rely upon their word alone, Arthur – we found two pieces of gold in their possession – gold with the markings of Camelot on them, gold matching the coins found in your possessions when they were searched after your arrest."

When Arthur spoke again to answer Bayard, the tone of indignation had gone and in its place was a growing desperation, "I am being framed – none of this is true!"

Bayard glanced down at the parchment and then looked up again at Arthur: "And what evidence do you have to back up your version of events?"

There was a pause as Arthur desperately tried to think of something – anything - that would work in his favour. He knew he was clutching at straws, but it was all he had: "When was I supposed to get the sword? I was at the banquet all evening."

Even as Arthur said the words, Merlin was shaking his head. Had the situation not been so deadly serious, Merlin would have undoubtedly called Arthur one of the many derogatory names he had for him when he did or said something stupid, or didn't think before he spoke. But Merlin knew that Arthur was desperate and his heart went out to him, as he stood alone and vulnerable, with his life on the line, and Merlin couldn't blame his friend for saying something without realising that it was just about to put himself in a worse position. Bayard's tone was firm and matter of fact, "Arthur – we have numerous witnesses who tell us that you left the banqueting hall in a hurry only to return shortly before going up to the room where the attack occurred. Where exactly did you go when you left the banqueting room?"

Arthur faltered once more, finally realising what he'd done. "I went to get some air….."

The king raised his eyebrows. "Get some air? Wouldn't it, in fact, be more accurate to say, Arthur, that you stormed out of the banquet in a rage following an exchange with my son – my son, whom you have never liked?"

Arthur once again fell silent, knowing that his words would condemn him further.

Bayard pressed him once again, "Do you deny it, Arthur?"

And when Arthur answered, it was in a quiet voice, "No…."

"And before you stormed out, had Ivan made any reference to your serving girl that implied that he was attracted to her."

Arthur fell silent once again, remembering all too well Ivan's comments about Guinevere that had made him so angry. Without looking up, he gave a small nod, but then shook his head to himself as he found himself once again being incriminated by every admission of truth he made. Bayard's conclusion was short and to the point: "The perfect reason and the perfect opportunity it would seem to retrieve your sword."

Bayard looked down at his notes again, and immediately continued, "So it seems we may have a very plausible explanation of all that happened last night. Ivan has freely admitted that he followed the serving girl out of the banqueting hall – which is also confirmed by other witnesses – and has admitted that he and Guinevere, after talking together, then went up together to her room. Sir Carac and Sir Edmund have testified that they saw you following them, and as their suspicions were aroused by the fact you had a sword in your possession, they then followed you and saw you burst into the serving girl's room. And it seems that when you found Ivan and the serving girl kissing, blind jealously fuelled your attempt to kill Ivan, and you were thankfully only prevented from doing so by the arrival of Sir Carac and Sir Edmund and the two other guards who were nearby." Bayard fixed his gaze on Arthur, and the two men's eyes met. "That's what happened, isn't it Arthur?"

Arthur knew that he was caught in a web of deceit, and that his life was hanging by the slenderest of threads. With deadly earnest, he made one last attempt to convince Bayard of his innocence. "It is not true. Your Majesty, I swear to you by all that I hold dear that I did not attempt to kill your son. I've admitted to being in a relationship with Guinevere, and yes, I was filled with rage and attacked him, but that was only because she was frightened by Ivan and did not want his advances. But I only knocked him to the ground with my fist and I swear I did him no serious harm. I swear I did not attempt to kill him."

But then Ivan's scheming dealt one final, fatal blow, as Bayard beckoned Ivan forward. "Well then, Arthur, how do you explain this?" And with that, Ivan opened his shirt, revealing a diagonal shallow gash across his chest. "Do you seriously expect us to believe that Ivan inflicted this wound on himself?" Merlin watched as all the colour drained from Arthur's face, and as he opened his mouth wanting to say something, but then found he had nothing to say. And Merlin once again shook his head, knowing what must inevitably follow.

Bayard finally pointed to Arthur's sword, still lying on the table, "Ivan's blood is still on your blade."

Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief, knowing finally and without any shadow of a doubt that he was doomed. All he could do was to say simply and quietly once again to Bayard, "It is not true…."

Bayard once again paused as he looked sternly at Arthur. "You have admitted that you would be willing to kill Ivan. We have a servant who was found with coins that clearly came from you and which imply the use of a bribe. We have the word of two nobles, two guards and my son that you attacked him, we have your own sword with blood on it, and we have this fresh wound on Ivan's body. I have one final question for you. Tell me, Arthur – in the face of all this evidence have you one single piece of proof - one single thing - that can verify that your version of events is true?"

Arthur spoke almost inaudibly, shaking his head as he realised that all was lost: "No."

"Arthur – speak up so that all those present can hear you."

Arthur raised his head, and looking pale and stunned, repeated the word once again to Bayard, "No."

The king then looked around the room, addressing all the others gathered there, "So, I now ask all those assembled - are there any who still wish to argue a case in favour of Prince Arthur's innocence in the matter before us?" Bayard looked around him but not one hand was raised. "Then I have reached my verdict." He rose to his feet and addressed Arthur directly: "I find you guilty of the attempted murder of Ivan, first and only son of the king, and heir to the throne of Mercia. Such a crime can have no other penalty than that laid down by our laws both for murder and for treason. You are hereby sentenced to death, with the public execution by beheading to be carried out at this hour tomorrow morning."

Bayard paused for a moment to let this sink in. "Have you any last words for this court?"

Arthur's words were spoken quietly, again shaking his head in disbelief. "You cannot do this. You will bring war to both of our lands."

Bayard's tone when he replied was stern and uncompromising: "We will not sacrifice our justice simply to appease Camelot. If war comes, then it will have been caused by you and you alone, and any blood that will be shed will also be on your hands. You have brought dishonour on your name and upon Camelot. The rest of your party, although assumed to be innocent in this matter, will be held in the cells until they are brought to witness your execution, and they will then be permitted to return your body to Camelot."

And as Merlin looked on in horror, Bayard's final words were spoken to the guards who had brought Arthur in: "Take him to the dungeon, and chain him there."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Arthur was too shocked to resist the guards as they led him away. But before Arthur was taken out of the hall, a large number of guards were sent out of the room first. Ivan's planning had even extended to what would happen after the trial. The longer Arthur was before Bayard, the more anxious those who were waiting for him had become, but with no sign or either Arthur or Merlin, they had been without any knowledge of what was happening behind the closed doors. As soon as they heard the movement of the heavy doors, all of those who hadn't already been pacing around were on their feet. What they had not expected, however, was to find themselves immediately surrounded and penned in by guards, all of them with cross-bows trained on them. Ivan was taking no chances, and knew that however loyal Arthur's knights were to him, there was nothing that unarmed men could do when faced with arrows pointing straight at them.

Leon was the most senior of the knights and therefore the one with the greatest understanding of normal protocol, and spoke with a certain amount of indignation to the guards. "What is the meaning of this?" But the only one who spoke in response was Lancelot.

"Merlin was right – he suspected that something was going on."

But any further deliberation was silenced by the emergence of Arthur through the doors flanked by the same guards who had led him in, but this time instead of walking freely between them, two of them were holding him tight, whilst the other two walked with drawn swords. And this time his head was down.

Elyan called out to him, "Sire!" But when there was no response, Lancelot tried again.

"Arthur!"

This time Arthur turned his head towards them, but it was as if he didn't see them, as if his attention was a thousand leagues away, but before his head went down again, they had all seen the expression on his pale face, and it was one of shock and quiet desperation. And if any of them were still in any doubt that something was very seriously wrong, that doubt was dispelled completely when Gwen called out once more to him, "Arthur!" and even she got no response.

Even before the guards had started leading Arthur out, Merlin had been leaping down the stone stairs from the gallery two at a time. His immediate thought was to follow Arthur, but he knew that his first priority was a simple one – not to be found or caught. If anything was going to be done to help Arthur then he was going to have to be the one to do it, and that depended on him staying out of the clutches of the Mercian guards. However, by the time he managed to surreptitiously work his way around to near the main doors of the hall, Arthur was long gone, and the only thing he saw was the back of the knights as they and Gwen were being led down to the cells. Suddenly the corridors began to fill with those who had been witnessing the trial and who were now spilling out through the hall's doors, and Merlin dived under a small nearby wooden table that was draped with a heavily embroidered cloth bearing the Mercian crest. Merlin's size was somewhat larger than what could comfortably be accommodated under the table, and thankfully the attention of all those who walked by was too taken up with what had happened at the trial to notice the tip of a boot sticking out from under the cloth.

When the corridor was finally empty, Merlin re-emerged from beneath the table and despite the time he had had there to think, he found himself standing there without any clear plan of what he was going to do. What he did know, however, was that Ivan and his accomplices had seen him often enough to know what he looked like and how he dressed, so he had to disguise himself somehow if he was going to avoid capture. Whilst transforming into an eighty year old version of himself would be a good disguise, without Gaius' potion he would be left with no means of transforming himself back and besides, he didn't fancy attempting to somehow rescue Arthur in a body that left him unable to move quickly - or without aches. Thankfully, he did at least have one other idea for a disguise. The one blessing of the haphazard nature of the packing done by Arthur and Merlin was that a number of items had found their way into the chest that had no conceivable use at the tournament. So after Merlin had discarded his own recognisable boots he exchanged them for the surplus pair of Arthur's that had been packed, and again exchanged his jacket for another one of the princes that hadn't seen the light of day since they arrived in Mercia. But the item that was most useful was Arthur's large blue cloak. Merlin had been adamant that it would have no use whatsoever on the trip, but Arthur had still insisted on taking it anyway. And Merlin knew why. It was the cloak he always used in Camelot to disguise himself when he wanted to creep down to Gwen's in the evening to spend some time with her. Although Merlin had pointed out to him that since Gwen's room was likely to be along the same corridor as theirs in Bayard's castle, wearing the cloak inside with his hood up would probably draw far more attention to him than not wearing it, Arthur would not budge and so the cloak went in the trunk.

Merlin managed to find the same back set of steps that Ivan had used when Arthur was arrested, and was soon out into the main square. As he looked around he spotted Ivan in one corner talking to some of his knights. Behind him, however, there was a covered arcade, similar to the one that ran along one side of Camelot's square. Merlin crept along it to get closer to see if he could get any information. A quick word of magic knocked over some barrels near Ivan and the others, diverting their attention whilst Merlin moved himself to a pillar that was almost immediately behind them in the arcade and Merlin quickly realised that they were talking about the whereabouts of the older servant from Camelot who have driven the cart to Mercia. Merlin knew that he had family near the city whom he was taking the opportunity to visit whilst the tournament was on. Merlin recognised Ivan's voice immediately.

"No matter. He's old and weak and he'll probably return to the city tomorrow anyway when they would be due to be leaving anyway. Besides they'll need someone to drive the cart back to Camelot with Pendragon's body – both parts of it!"

Merlin was utterly sickened by the laughter that followed Ivan's comment, and it was all he could do to stop himself leaping out there and then and unleashing his anger upon them in a spell that would silence them forever. And as Merlin stood, breathing heavily and trying to control himself, he heard Ivan address one of his knights again.

"And has there been any sign of his manservant yet?"

"No, my lord. We've searched the castle as you instructed, but no one's seen him."

"He can do us no harm - he is too far from Camelot to get any help. But I will not have one of Pendragon's vermin loose in our city. Keep looking, and if you find him, bring him back - I want all those who are loyal to Arthur looking on when their prince is executed. But if the servant resists arrest, just kill him."

Merlin stood still where he was, not moving until he was sure that they were all well out of the way. The next hour was an utterly disheartening one for Merlin. He knew where the cells were, but found that the way down to them was so heavily guarded by armed soldiers that he couldn't get anywhere near them without using magic in a fairly dramatic way, which would immediately have raised the alarm before he'd even got anywhere near Arthur. He hadn't been able to find the dungeon and he knew that making enquiries about it around the castle would only raise suspicions. Eventually, he found a tavern in the lower town where there was no chance of him being recognised, and he found that if he pretended he was visitor who had come to watch the tournament, the locals were only too happy to tell him every little detail they knew on the only topic of conversation there that day. He learned that the dungeon was on completely the opposite side of the castle to the cells, and that there was only one entrance to it which was a heavy door behind which was a long flight of stone steps to the dungeon itself in the depths of the castle. The locals delighted in explaining that as the dungeon was used solely for those under sentence of death, the door to the steps that led down to it was actually in the main square, so that there was no possibility of the prisoner escaping between the dungeon and the square where all executions were carried out. One of them had had a cousin who had been in Bayard's army and who had been put on dungeon duty at times. They related to their rapt audience in the tavern how, in addition to the actual dungeon door at the bottom of the steps being securely locked, the door in the square was not only locked from the outside by the keeper of the keys but also bolted from the inside by the guards who were stationed there, thus ensuring it was nigh on impossible for the prisoner either to escape or to be rescued. They also explained how the number of guards stationed there depended on the crime, and as the visiting prince was guilty of attempting to murder the king's son, there would be six guards stationed behind the door in the square, the maximum there could be.

Merlin slipped out of the tavern as quietly as he had entered it, and made his way back to the square. He stared at the heavy door that he now knew barred the way to the dungeon. There were guards on either side of it, and it was in full public view. And Merlin felt his stomach suddenly tighten as he saw workmen walking across the square carrying wood, and he knew that they were there to build the platform on which the execution would be carried out. He left the square again, and walked out through the main gate, and when he'd found a deserted street just outside the castle, he found a quiet corner and leant against the wall so that he could think. And as he thought about the dungeon and the heavily guarded cells, the city that was full for the tournament and would stay full for the execution, and about the fact that he was one person – a person with magic, yes, but still just one person – against a city, he put his head back against the wall and felt hot tears of frustration pricking his eyes. But the tears began rolling down his cheeks as he thought again of Arthur alone in the dungeon, and all he could do was wipe the tears away with the blue cloak that belonged to his friend.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Although she didn't know it, Gwen was sitting in the cell in exactly the same place as Arthur had been the previous evening. Elyan was sitting alongside her, his arm around her shoulders and her head was resting on one of his. She had her eyes closed, and was weary with grief. The rest of the knights stood away from her, nearer to the bars of the cells, and were speaking in low tones so that she wouldn't hear.

Gwaine, however, was finding it hard to keep his voice down, given the anger he was feeling. "I will not stand by and watch Arthur butchered!"

Leon was just as loyal to Arthur as Gwaine, but more level-headed: "But there may be as many as fifty or even a hundred armed Mercian soldiers there at the execution."

"Then, I will take as many down with me as I am able….."

Lancelot countered, "What with, Gwaine – your bare hands?"

"It would be no rescue mission, it would be suicide!" continued, Leon. "Believe me, if there is any possibility of rescuing him I will gladly take it, whatever the cost, but if we don't have any idea of how we could do it, we would be doomed from the start. Would you want Arthur's last moments to be spent watching his knights get slaughtered in front of his eyes?"

Percival sighed deeply before he spoke, "At least he would know we had tried, and not just stood by - he would do the same for us."

"Look, we all feel the same, and all would willingly give our lives for him," reasoned Lancelot, "but we do not honour Arthur by simply throwing ourselves on Mercian swords. And aren't you forgetting something…..?" He cast his eyes in the direction of Gwen. The others followed his gaze and understood his meaning, but they were all still torn, and the mere idea of doing nothing to at least try to save Arthur was anathema not only to their code and vows as knights, but also to their devotion to their prince.

Gwaine shook his head again, but all he could say was "I will not stand by and do nothing!"

None of the knights had realised, however, that Gwen had actually been following every word that they had been saying, and suddenly she spoke up in response to Gwaine's statement. "Neither will I. If we die, we die," but the tone of her voice was flat and dull.

Percival met her eyes, shaking his head as he spoke to her, "No, my lady."

"Surely that's my choice," she insisted, but again her voice was dull.

Lancelot, of course, was the one who understood better than any other what Arthur's heart would be on this matter. "He would not want to see you die, my lady."

Gwen answered quietly and miserably, "At least we would be together."

Elyan pulled his sister closer to him, as he said, "Lancelot's right, Gwen – Arthur would lay down his life a thousand times over to protect you. But it would break his heart if he knew you were even thinking of throwing your life away for him."

And Lancelot also understood another thing that the others were unaware of. He alone knew something of what Merlin was capable of. "Look, we still don't know where Merlin is or what he's doing - we must wait to see what he's able to do."

"What hope has he against the whole of Mercia?" asked Percival, "and Camelot is far more than a single day's march from here – he has no hope of even getting there before the hour of execution, let alone returning with forces to free Arthur."

"He's more resourceful than you realise. I know that he's helped saved Arthur's life more than once before. For now, he's our only hope."

But there was little hope in the grim looks that all the knights exchanged.

And there would have been even less hope had they known what was happening in another part of the castle, as some of Ivan's guards reported to their latest findings to him.

"My lord, we think someone fitting the description of Prince Arthur's servant was seen in a tavern in the lower town."

"And do you have any idea of where he is now?"

"No, my lord, but when we checked back in the prince's room in case he went back there to get money or provisions, we found some of his clothing discarded there."

"You've done well. He can change his clothes, but he can't disguise his smell. Get the dogs – I think it's time to have a little hunt. They should pick up the scent, especially if he decides to run from the city."

And running from the city was precisely what Merlin was doing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Arthur stared in fascination at the spider spinning a web between the stone wall and the bracket that held one of the two torches in the dungeon. He wished he could get a better look at it, but the chains that ran from the manacles on both his wrists to the back wall of the dungeon prevented him getting any closer. He couldn't quite believe how deftly it moved and how intricately it spun the web. He'd never really paid much attention to the wonders of nature before, and if he did spend any time watching animals, it was usually through the sight on his crossbow, seconds before he dispatched them in a hunt. And he felt a slight pang of regret that he hadn't given more time to just enjoying the beautiful world that he was about to leave.

Much had happened for Arthur in the long hours since the door of the dungeon had been locked behind him. After the initial shock of the judgment had worn off and the reality of what was going to happen to him began to sink in, the numbness gave way to anger, and he raged against his fate, against Ivan and against the cruel unfairness of the world that had taken one wrong decision – that of bringing Guinevere with him – and turned it into an executioner's axe, an axe that would bring to a sudden and premature end all that his life had been destined for. And after the anger, grief eventually overtook him, and he wept bitter tears for all he was about to be taken from. But after the tears had also subsided, he made a decision.

Arthur was never one to admit defeat. He had faced monsters and armies where the chance of victory had been almost none, and in each case he had somehow won through. But as Arthur faced his own death sentence and the impossibility of escaping it, he eventually – even without Merlin's guidance – did the wisest thing possible. He decided to accept it. He knew that the only thing he could change was the way that he faced his execution, and he decided that he wanted to face the inevitability of death with courage and dignity. And somehow, from deep within himself, he found the strength to do exactly that. And so as evening fell, and a beautiful sunset lit up the sky over Mercia, there was an air of peace and calm about Arthur as he stood transfixed by the only thing of beauty in the dungeon - the spider and the delicate web that it was spinning so diligently.

When he heard the sound of the key in the lock and the door opening, it was with some reluctance that Arthur tore his gaze away from the web and turned his head to look towards the door, only to see Ivan walk into the cell with a look of triumph on his face. They had not spoken since the trial, but Arthur had known that he would probably encounter Ivan before his death, and had resolved to himself that he would not let Ivan – whatever he said or did - take away the peace in his heart that had been won at such cost.

Before he spoke, Ivan made sure that he was on the safe side of the invisible line across the centre of the dungeon – the line which Arthur's chains prevented him from crossing.

"Well, Arthur, it seems, doesn't it, that I have won, and that you have lost the last battle that you will ever fight. How does it feel to be the loser - to find yourself wrong footed, completely outplayed and soundly beaten by the better man? You know, Arthur, it was worth the pain," – he patted his chest – "just to see that look on your face when you saw the wound!"

When Arthur didn't respond, but just looked at him impassively, Ivan continued. "And how does it feel to be going to a criminal's death in disgrace and dishonour? That must hurt the proud Arthur Pendragon so much! Well, you shamed me on the tournament field, but it was your turn this time. Oh, that _was_ sweet, to see you being humiliated in the way that you were before that roomful of people, and I'm sure that the whole of the city will have heard all the details of your private life by now. It seems, doesn't it Arthur, that maybe you and I are not so different as you would like to think?"

And when Arthur finally responded, all he would say was, "My honour is still intact with those whose opinions I care about." And with that Arthur turned his face away from Ivan and went back to looking at the spider.

Ivan had, of course, wanted more response from Arthur – he'd wanted to mock him so that he could rile him and get some more satisfaction from that. So he tried something different. "Well, whatever their opinion is of you doesn't alter the fact that you will be dead in not much more than twelve hours from now. And that will be the end of you. What was it you said to me Arthur - _you're not fit to govern your people, now or ever, and I pray you never will?_ It seems, doesn't it, that you're the one who's never going to rule, whilst I will one day go on to be king, and I _will_ govern my people in the way that I see fit."

There had been a note of triumph in Ivan's voice when he spoke, but when Arthur replied it was still with the same calm, as he turned his attention from the spider's web to the dancing flames of the torch above it. "I don't deny that I've felt bitter today, and been through anger and grief the like of which I've not known before. But it's funny, Ivan - staring your own death in the face does strange things to the mind. I can hardly believe it, but I find that I pity you…."

Ivan sneered at him, "It is you who are to be pitied Arthur, for your pathetic ideals…."

But it was as if Arthur hadn't heard him, and he simply continued. "I'm lucky to have people whom I know love me deeply, and would give their lives for me – knights, nobles, servants and subjects. I'm grateful to have known them – each one of them - and I've loved them in return. And yes, it does grieve me that you're tearing me away from them now. But the one person whose love I craved most but never had is that of my mother – she couldn't come to me, but now you're sending me to her, and I'm at peace. And I pity you because I don't think you know either love or peace….."

"You can keep your pity, Arthur – I neither need it nor want it. And I'm not here to listen to your ramblings. You'll no doubt be aware that according to custom you're granted, within reason, a last request. As a royal, you're already afforded the right to wash and change before your execution. So, what is your last request?"

Arthur had indeed known of the custom, and had been expecting it and had thought carefully about it. And so he didn't hesitate before replying to Ivan as he finally turned back to face him once more: "To speak to three of the party from Camelot."

"Three! I said, _within reason_. You have one."

Arthur spoke calmly but firmly: "And surely it's reasonable to have the opportunity to put my affairs in order before I die."

"You're probably wanting to discuss some doomed plan of escape…."

Much to Ivan's perplexity, Arthur actually gave a little laugh, as if he had some private joke of his own. "Nothing could be further from the truth. I give you my word, which can be trusted, that I only want to put my affairs in order. Even you surely wouldn't stoop so low as to deny me that, given that it's you who's stealing my life from me. Three."

It was only Arthur's comment about him stooping so low that finally pushed Ivan into a compromise: "You have two. Give me their names."

Arthur paused and after a moment's deliberation decided to take the compromise: "Very well."

But it was as Ivan was making his way - as darkness was falling - between the dungeon and the cells where the party from Camelot were being held, that he was given news by one of his knights that made him smile.

"My lord, the dogs have picked up the scent of the servant. He is in the woods to the south of the city."

"And you did as I instructed?"

"Yes, Sire. The dogs were all released from their leashes as soon as we were sure that they had the scent."

"Good, then there won't be much of the servant left to deal with by the time the pack has caught up with him."

And with that, Ivan resumed his walk to the cells, but with a twisted sense of satisfaction in his heart.

All discussion had long ceased between Arthur's friends. Although there was a quiet that hung over the cell, it was one of despondency and hopelessness. Elyan was still sitting against the back wall, but Gwen was by now curled up on the floor, with her head resting on his leg, too exhausted with grief to do anything else. Gwaine and Percival were sitting together against one of the other walls, and although they exchanged the odd word, there was no comfort in anything that was said. Leon stood by himself, with his arm against the wall, and his head resting on his arm, whilst Lancelot slowly paced around the cell. All apart from Gwen raised their heads or turned them when they heard the sound of approaching feet, and all stiffened when they saw Ivan.

Gwaine leapt to his feet but found himself restrained by Lancelot, who hissed at him, "Don't give him the pleasure of seeing your anger," to which Gwaine growled back in a low voice, "Well before we leave this place I'm going to make sure he knows that he's going to spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder - up to the point I hunt him down and kill him."

Although he was safe on the other side of the bars, and was accompanied by half a dozen guards with crossbows, there was something about the silent looks of hostility that each of the knights gave him that unnerved Ivan, even if he didn't show it.

"Your prince has requested to speak with two of you." He paused for a moment before continuing. But I thought you might also want to know first about his manservant." Ivan saw each of the knights suddenly stiffen again. "I'm afraid you won't be seeing him again." And it perplexed Ivan as well as gratified him, to see just how much each of them were clearly pained by the news about someone who was just a servant.

And Gwen, who had heard all that was going on, expressed in a whisper without raising her head what all of them were feeling: "Then there is no hope….."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"No, my lord! Why do you ask such a thing of me?"

Arthur had one hand on Lancelot's left shoulder, and was looking intently at him. Lancelot's head was down, however, unable to meet his gaze and in some distress, and he kept shaking his head at the prince's request.

"I wouldn't ask this of you, Lancelot, if I didn't know something of your heart, and I know that you're only hesitating for the sake of my feelings - but don't. I've spent long hours today facing the situation we're in, and I know there's no hope for me. I've grieved those things that will never be, but I've made my peace with my fate and I don't fear death. So now I must make what provision I can in the little time I have left for those I hold dear. I'll go easier to my death, Lancelot, if I know that she'll be taken care of in the way that I want for her. So swear to me that you'll do what I've asked."

Lancelot looked up at his prince, with something close to desperation on his face, and said pleadingly to him, "My lord…"

But Arthur continued to look steadily at him, "Swear it to me, Lancelot…," and Lancelot finally gave in and looked at the ground again as he said the words, "I swear."

Arthur took in a deep breath and let out it out slowly before continuing.

"And please explain to Merlin why I had to speak to you and wasn't able to speak to him."

A wry smile came to Arthur's face. "Believe it or not, it grieves me more than I can say not to be able to see him again, so you'll have to pass on the words that I wish to tell him."

Lancelot didn't look up. "My lord, Merlin was not with us when we were taken into custody. He suspected that there was something wrong and went to find a way of seeing what was going on in the hall."

"How is it that my servant always seems to be two steps ahead of me?" Arthur smiled again, and felt strangely comforted by the knowledge that Merlin had not been far from him in his ordeal. But when Lancelot didn't respond and still didn't look up, Arthur sensed that there was something his knight wasn't telling him. "What is it Lancelot? Don't keep anything from me. Tell me what you know."

When Lancelot finally looked up, there was a pained expression on his face. "I don't think I can give him your message, my lord. It seems that Merlin no longer lives."

And for the first time since he had entered the dungeon, Lancelot saw Arthur's calm exterior crumple, and his head went quickly down and he closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions, and Lancelot knew he had dealt Arthur a terrible blow. But Lancelot was not prepared for what happened next, because Arthur suddenly started to laugh, and shook his head as he did so.

"…..then I will shortly be able to tell him myself! What did I just say about him being two steps ahead of me? It seems that I cannot escape my servant, and that he'll be waiting for me when I arrive in the afterlife to continue plaguing me!"

And so, completely unexpectedly, they both found themselves laughing in the midst of the heartache, but the laughter was brief and the look of sadness soon returned to both their faces. And after another pause, they then returned to the seriousness of what had to be done.

"There are three final matters Lancelot. Firstly, you are to take my place as the Captain of the knights of Camelot."

Lancelot was stunned, and began "But Sir Leon….," but Arthur quickly interrupted him.

"I grew up in Camelot alongside Leon. I know him well, and I know he will gladly and willingly accept your leadership as the new Captain of the knights and serve alongside you. He is a first rate lieutenant, and that's what he excels at, and what he is happy doing. But Lancelot - I know of no one better to whom to entrust this duty than you. You'll make an excellent leader and a worthy successor." Arthur paused, and a smile came to his face. "And don't let Gwaine give you a hard time!"

Lancelot returned the smile, "Not even you were able to do that, Sire!" and they both laughed briefly before Arthur continued.

"I've already given you the words for my father, but please also tell him that it was one of my last requests that he doesn't seek revenge against Mercia for my death – our quarrel is with neither Bayard nor Mercia. Retaliation will only lead to senseless slaughter on both sides, and will only leave Camelot weakened. You must make sure that my father respects this request of mine. He'll think it's showing weakness, but I believe it's the right thing to do and the wise thing to do."

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur paused once more before he spoke again. "And to the final matter, Lancelot. It'll be your first duty as the new Captain of the knights. I require one more solemn oath from you and you must exact the same oath from each of my knights." Lancelot watched as Arthur looked down, took in a deep breath and let it out, and then finally raised his head and looked him steadily in the eye. And Arthur knew that if there was still even the tiniest hope for him, he was just about to extinguish it and seal his own fate with his words. "I know that you are all to witness my execution tomorrow. You must swear to me that you will not attempt in any way to rescue me."

Lancelot closed his eyes, and dropped his head again, shaking it slowly. "My lord, why do you keep asking such things of me that break my heart?" The fact that Lancelot knew why he was asking it didn't make the hearing of it any less painful.

Arthur continued, "If it were just the knights here with me in this situation, I might allow you to embark upon what I know you would see as the honourable thing to do, regardless of it being fool-hardy and hopeless, and we might all then die together as brothers. But I will not allow any course of action that will put Guinevere's life at risk or leave her unprotected. So I need you to swear the oath, and I need you to make sure that each of the knights will swear it too. Give me your solemn and sacred oath that you will do as I ask, and I will ask no more of you."

There was a long pause, and Lancelot's brow furrowed before he finally looked up again at Arthur. "I swear it, my lord."

"Very well. Then that is all. Thank you, my friend."

Lancelot went down on one knee before Arthur and bowed his head to him. "Your highness."

Arthur looked down at the figure kneeling before him, and was touched by the affection that his most noble knight had for him. He smiled. "Arise, Sir Lancelot."

And once Lancelot was on his feet again, the two men stood before each other, held each other's gaze for a moment, and then embraced like brothers. And when they finally stepped apart, Arthur smiled one final time at his friend before the knight turned to leave: "It has been an honour to know you Lancelot."

"No, my lord, the honour is all mine."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Guinevere stood in the dungeon with her head buried in Arthur's chest, sobbing and holding him tightly. Arthur, despite the chains still attached to his wrists, had one arm around her and with his free hand was stroking her head and kissing it, trying to sooth her as she sobbed. He spoke gently and quietly, "Sssshh, ssshhh, it's alright. It's alright," repeating the words more than once to her.

She finally spoke with difficulty through her sobs, "This is all my fault…. If I hadn't been here, none of this would have happened."

Arthur put a finger under her chin and raised her head so that he could look into her eyes. "Don't say such a thing. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I brought you here, and I thought that keeping our feelings for each other secret was the right thing to do, but I was wrong, and it put you in danger instead. I'm so sorry, Guinevere, that you had to go through what you did."

They were silent for a moment and it was as if Arthur's peace was gradually quietening her distress. Arthur lowered his head and kissed Guinevere tenderly on the lips, and that seemed to calm her even more. He continued to look down into her face and hold her gaze as he spoke.

"You've made me so happy, Gwen. I would have been so proud to have you at my side as my queen. I've grieved that you'll never be my wife, grieved for the wedding night that we'll never share, and grieved for the family that we would have, God willing, created together but that now will never be. But I can't change my fate, and I must face it as best I can. Tomorrow, I want to go out there with courage and unashamed, with my head held high, and I want you to be strong, if you can, and do the same."

Arthur paused before continuing, running the back of his hand affectionately down her cheek as he did. "I will never be your husband, Guinevere, but that doesn't mean I can't provide for you, and I want to make sure that you won't be in any want – and I want you to be happy."

Arthur paused again and steadied himself before speaking the words that were the most painful for him. "I've spoken to Lancelot."

Gwen had been looking down again, but suddenly looked up, surprised, at the mention of his name.

For Arthur had never entirely forgotten how she and Lancelot had clasped hands after she had been rescued from the clutches of Hengist or forgotten the look that had passed between them that had broken his heart. "He's given me his solemn word that if you once again find love in your heart for him or if you are simply willing, he will take you as his wife. I know that I haven't asked Lancelot to swear something that will be a duty or an obligation to him, and I can think of no one better for you."

And as Arthur said the next words, his voice finally wavered. "I know that he will love you from his heart. He will be a good husband to you and make you happy." And he could say no more - all he could do was put a hand out to stroke her hair once again, and steady himself by taking a deep breath. And a fresh tear escaped from Gwen's eye and ran down her check, as she said with a whisper. "But I only want you, Arthur."

And it was true that her heart lay with one man and one man alone now, and that was the condemned man who was standing before her. Arthur gently wiped the tear from her cheek, and composed himself once more, before finally saying, "Time will change many things after I am gone." And then he was at peace again, and smiled at her and kissed her once more. She returned the gentle smile, and became calm again too.

Arthur then took a ring from his finger. It was of the style that was open at the back, rather than being a complete circle of gold. He carefully squeezed the metal to make the ring smaller, so that it would fit on Gwen's finger. He took her hand, and slipped the ring on her: "Remember me fondly, Guinevere."

"Always."

And she suddenly reached up to her head, untied the ribbon that was in her hair, and gave it to Arthur: "Wear it for me tomorrow…."

As he took it, he replied playfully, "What, in my hair?"

And they laughed happily together, as if for that moment they had no cares in the world. But then Gwen spoke again gently. "The first time I gave you a favour to wear, I asked you to wear it for luck. Arthur, wear this one for love."

He smiled at her, looked down at the favour, and then bent over to kiss her tenderly and lingeringly, in much the same way he did the first time they kissed. And then they just stood together, holding one other in silence, and resting in each other's arms, and there was a peacefulness about them both.

And just as the knock on the dungeon door came that would tear Gwen away from Arthur's arms, two others were being finally re-united.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Merlin's chest was killing him, and he was gulping in great lungfuls of air as he ran as fast as he could. He'd been discovering just how difficult it was to run in one direction in the dark whilst performing magic in the other. The pack of dogs had been closing in on him for a while, and he was increasingly having to throw out spells left, right and centre behind him as he careered through the dense wood, and more than once he narrowly avoided running headlong into a tree as he looked over his shoulder. The dogs didn't seem to be put off by the fact that at regular intervals one or other of the pack would suddenly find itself thrown backwards through the air or lifted inexplicably to a branch fifteen foot up a tree. One even found itself suddenly transformed into a cat, which did at least divert one or two of the other dogs from chasing Merlin for a while.

And when the dogs were almost upon him, Merlin finally found what he was looking for – a clearing in the woods – and a broad smile suddenly came to his face as he looked ahead. The dogs suddenly stopped baying and started yelping instead, and began to scatter in all different directions. The reason was a simple one – there was an enormous dragon sitting in the middle of the clearing, with its head cocked, almost as if it was mildly amused by the scene it was witnessing. Merlin slowed up as he approached Kilgarrah, grinning as the dragon playfully sent off a jet of fire in the direction of one of the dogs, which yelped even more loudly as it scurried off with its tail is singed.

The young warlock smiled at the dragon: "I knew you'd come….."

And in the deep voice that Merlin knew so well, the dragon replied, "Don't I always, when you call?"

And about an hour after this encounter, a group of Mercian knights were standing in the main square near the platform on which the execution would be performed, talking quietly between themselves. Sir Gethin suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned around he found himself facing a young man dressed in a blue cloak. And Merlin was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this time of night, but I'm Prince Arthur's servant and, if it's not too much of an inconvenience, I'd like to hand myself in."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Silence had fallen on the cell. The oath that Arthur had required of his knights was eventually sworn reluctantly – and in one or two cases with choked voices – by all of them, and somehow they had been able to do it without Gwen being aware of it, not wanting to distress her further. The fact of it was that she had not slept at all the previous night, both worrying for Arthur and still badly shaken by Ivan's advances. And a day filled with grief and emotion on top of the sleepless night had left her exhausted, and when she returned from seeing Arthur with Lancelot, her troubled mind had been calmed enough by him to allow her at least some fitful sleep, during which the vows were taken.

None of the knights had had much sleep the previous night either, and were also sleeping intermittently. All of them were immediately fully awake however, when they heard once again the sound of approaching footsteps, and Gwen was woken by Merlin's name being exclaimed loudly by several of the knights as the door opened and the prince's servant was pushed unceremoniously through it, before it was locked again.

Given that those in the cell had had no idea of what had been going on outside, it didn't take Merlin a great deal of imagination to cover his tracks and to tell them in a rather vague manner that he had finally been captured by Bayard's knights, omitting the rather troubling detail of him having handed himself over to them. Although the reunion with Merlin brought some welcome relief from the heartache that they were all feeling, it didn't take long for silence – and sadness with it - to descend upon the cell again. Merlin had given Arthur's cloak to Gwen, who had wrapped herself in it, not only for warmth but also for the comfort it gave her, and she once again found herself dozing on and off, as the rest of the knights also did.

Merlin sat as far away from the others as he could, and beckoned Lancelot to join him. As the knight sat down next to him, he said in a low voice, "It's so good to see you alive, Merlin. We feared you were dead….. I'm only sorry you're in here with us now though."

Merlin looked around to check that all the others had their eyes closed, and then smiled at him surreptitiously and whispered. "I'm not sorry! You don't think they arrested me because they out-witted me, do you? I'm only here because I needed to talk to you – so I gave myself in!"

Lancelot's face brightened, and he too looked around to check on the others before whispering excitedly, "You have a way of saving Arthur?"

"I can't tell the others, but let's just say that I've got a little help for us!"

At the word _us_, Lancelot's face suddenly fell, and the excited tone left his voice to be replaced by a far more serious one. "Merlin – there's something I need to tell you… Arthur has made us all take a solemn vow that we will not attempt to rescue him tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

The others in the room stirred at Merlin's loud exclamation. Some had just stirred in their sleep and resumed their slumber after the outburst, whilst others looked up briefly, assuming that Lancelot had just told Merlin some detail of Ivan's doings, before closing their eyes and lowering their heads again.

When he was certain that no one was looking, Merlin exploded once more with exasperation and utter disbelief - but this time as silently as he could: "Is there anything else totally stupid Arthur's done that I need to know about?! What on earth's he done that for?!"

"For the sake of Guinevere – he doesn't want her life put at risk by anything we may do."

Merlin relented slightly at this, but was still in the mood for a little more ranting. "You know, I honestly think he deliberately sets out to make my life as impossible as he can. Do you know how many times he's got himself imprisoned, poisoned or shot – or any combination of those?"

Lancelot gave a little laugh at Merlin's comments, and Merlin continued. "Well, they'll just have to break their oaths!" But he suddenly looked worried. "They _will_ break their oaths, won't they?"

"I don't know – they know why Arthur has required it of them, and if they know nothing of your plan in advance or what's going on, I'm not sure what they will do." Lancelot paused, but then a small grin came to his face: "But I think there may be one at least who won't have too much trouble breaking his vow!"

Merlin grinned back. They didn't even have to mention Gwaine's name. But Merlin became serious again, "And you Lancelot?"

The knight paused – he knew he would never be able to face Arthur if he were to be rescued but something happened to Gwen. He took in a deep breath before he spoke. "Can your plan keep Guinevere safe, Merlin? Can you promise me that no harm will come to her?"

Merlin deliberated for a moment, and finally decided upon a course of action. "When the time comes, you'll have to free Arthur - with Gwaine if he'll go with you. I'll make sure that the other knights stay with Gwen, and I'll stay too and I give you my word that I will guard her with my life and keep her safe."

Lancelot groaned at the situation he found himself in and put his forehead down on his knees as he turned over in his mind what was being asked of him.

"Very well. But how will I know when the time comes to act?"

"You'll know!"

Lancelot shook his head again. "So my first and only act as Captain of the knights of Camelot will be to break my solemn vow to Arthur and to encourage his knights to disobey him and do the same."

Merlin grinned: "Welcome to my world!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The sunset the night before the execution had foretold the beautiful, clear morning that dawned the next day. Arthur was, however, unaware of the sunshine and blue skies as he calmly stood alone in the dim light of the dungeon. The manacles were no longer on his wrists, as he had been released from them so that he could wash and change, but also in preparation for being led out to his death. The bowl of water that Arthur had used was in the corner of the room, with his discarded tunic next to it. But for once in his life he'd folded his dirty shirt and put it neatly by the bowl. He didn't quite know why, but for some reason it seemed to matter that day. He had requested the white shirt to wear that Gwen had mended. Somehow knowing that she had washed it and mended it for him helped him to feel closer to her. After he had buckled his leather belt loosely over the shirt, just below his waist, he looked down at and fingered Gwen's meticulous and neat needlework on the right sleeve and smiled to himself. He then picked up the favour from Gwen, brought it to his lips, and then began to attempt to tie it around his arm, just above his left elbow. Arthur quickly found out, however, that it wasn't an easy task to accomplish with only one hand, and he began to get frustrated by his inability to do this simple task, and that was all that it took to unsettle him.

His frustration somehow opened the door for all his grief to begin rearing its head again, and he found himself struggling to control his feelings and he started to breathe rapidly and unevenly. And although he didn't fear death itself, he was suddenly terribly afraid of not being in control of himself when the guards came for him or, even worse, when he was led out. And as his grief and fear threatened to overwhelm him, he desperately tried to steady himself, saying to himself over and over again, "Come on, Arthur… Arthur, come on!" And he closed his eyes and whispered, "Help me, mother. Please help me!"

And whether it was because of her or some other unseen power, he began to be calm again, and a faint smile came to his face – he knew that he had been heard. At peace once more, he was able to finish tying Gwen's favour, and then waited his fate calmly, facing the door. A short while later, the key turned and the door opened, and Arthur found himself flanked by half a dozen armed Mercian guards. Two of them stood behind him, took hold of his arms, and bound his hands tightly behind his back. He didn't resist them, but when two others of the guards went to take hold of him to lead him out, he said simply: "You don't need to hold me. I'll go where you want me to." And there was something about the quiet authority in his voice that made them comply, and Arthur walked freely between them and out of the dungeon.

He looked up and for the first time since the trial, he saw daylight as the doors at the top of the steps were flung open, and Arthur walked steadily up the steps - conscious of the single drum beat that was sounding - and out into the open air on the north side of the square. He had expected the square to be full, but hadn't quite expected it to be so packed with people, all there to watch his gruesome death. And above all their heads he could see the raised platform in the centre of the square, and on top of it, the large wooden block, with its curved groove for his neck to rest in, and the hooded executioner holding the axe – and, despite his calm, he still felt his stomach lurch. Although the steps up to the platform were directly opposite him when he emerged from the dungeon, he wasn't led directly to them. He was marched around the outside of the square along a corridor between the crowds that had been marked out by Mercian soldiers, and Arthur was conscious that every eye was on him, each person curious to get a glimpse of the condemned prince. And what they saw was a young man simply dressed in a white tunic, not cursing and swearing and fighting against his guard as so many of those on their way to execution tended to be, but walking to his death calmly and peacefully, and with his head held high.

When Arthur reached the centre of the west side of the square, he was halted next to a raised dais and the drum beat stopped as he turned to face Bayard, who stood there with Ivan at his side. Arthur bowed his head to the king in respect, and then raised his head again to look directly at Bayard, blocking Ivan out of his sight and out of his thoughts as the king started to speak.

"Arthur Pendragon, you have been found guilty of the attempted murder of Prince Ivan, heir to the throne of Mercia. You have been sentenced to death by the laws of this land, and that sentence will now be carried out. May God have mercy on your soul."

Arthur bowed to the king again, and the drum beat started once again as he was finally led away from the king and down anther corridor between the crowds towards the platform.

What Arthur had been unable to see because of the crowds were his knights and, of course, Guinevere. They were standing with Merlin on the opposite side of the platform to Bayard, in a line with Merlin on the end, and Lancelot next to him, and then Gwaine, Gwen and Elyan, Leon and Percival. They were heavily guarded, again with soldiers armed with crossbows. Ivan was making sure that nothing could possibly disrupt the final fulfilment of his goal. The faces of his friends were all grim as they looked directly ahead, not able to see Arthur above the crowd just as he couldn't see them.

Arthur's escort stopped at the bottom of the steps on the north side of the platform, leaving him to climb the steps alone to where the executioner stood at the top. But when Arthur reached the top step he paused, looking around the square, searching for those he loved, and his gaze stopped as he caught sight of his friends away to his left. As they finally saw their prince looking towards them, the knights all saluted Arthur by dropping to one knee and bowing their heads, shouting out as they did, "For Arthur and for Camelot". Only Merlin and Gwen remained standing. And as Arthur caught sight of Merlin, his heart lifted as he realised that he was alive after all, and the crowds saw the prince – inexplicably, to them - break into a warm smile as he nodded to Merlin. His only sadness at that moment was not having given the message for Merlin to Lancelot after all, and he hoped that Merlin would nevertheless know just how much he had been valued and loved, and how he had been the best friend that he had ever had. And Arthur finally looked to Gwen, who raised the ring that he had given her to her lips and kissed it. Arthur then looked deliberately down at the favour tied to his left arm so that she could see that he was wearing it, and he smiled at her across the square. As the knights rose to their feet again, Arthur nodded to them all one final time, and then tore his gaze away from them to face ahead as he took the final step up on to the platform.

The executioner stood directly ahead of him with the block to his right. Arthur took a deep breath, and turned his back to his friends so that he was facing Bayard and the block, and he walked slowly towards the large piece of wood with its neck-rest as the drum continued to sound its steady beat. Although Arthur had been calm, he nevertheless felt his chest tighten and his heart begin to pound as he knelt down before the block, bowed his head and placed his neck down on the wood and then closed his eyes.

As Arthur knelt and the single beat became a continuous drum-roll, Gwen turned her back to the platform and begged her brother, "Hold me, Elyan!" She buried her head in his chest, holding on to him tightly, as he wrapped one arm round her, and with his other hand, held her head tightly against his chest, and as he did so, he could feel her trembling violently. All the knights, with the exception of Lancelot, bowed their heads and closed their eyes, their faces all bearing the signs of deep pain, none of them able to watch the execution. But they were not the only ones who bowed their heads. Despite the stories that had been flying around the city since Arthur's trial, many of those watching in the square that day had the same two thoughts – that they had never seen a man walk to his death with such dignity and calm, and also that there was something very wrong with what was happening. There were also others who were very aware of Ivan's reputation – especially with serving girls – and who wondered if this prince had not, in fact, been justified in his actions. And they too – including some of Ivan's own knights - bowed their heads.

But Merlin and Lancelot stood with their heads up and their eyes open, searching the skies, though their faces were grim. They were both desperately nervous and afraid, feeling that they were running out of time. Lancelot whispered, "Merlin…?", and Merlin replied with a similar anxiety in his voice as he began to panic as the executioner's axe was raised: "I know…"

Although Merlin swore for years afterwards that Kilgarrah deliberately delayed just for dramatic effect, the dragon always maintained that to rescue the once and future king, Arthur needed firstly to be away from his escort – which could only happen once he was up on the platform – and secondly, safely out of the way of a dragon flying low and fast, which required him to be on his knees. Whatever the truth of it was, the looks on the faces of Arthur's two friends rapidly changed - Merlin suddenly grinning broadly, and Lancelot having a look of total and utter disbelief on his face. And the cause was the same – an enormous dragon suddenly and rapidly flying into their field of vision and propelling the executioner thirty paces from the platform with a single swipe of its paw. And many things suddenly happened all at once.

The drum roll stopped abruptly just as the screaming started. The crowd filling the square suddenly began to scatter in all directions, running for cover, with every soldier in the square who was carrying a crossbow discharging their bolts in vain against the dragon. Arthur, on the other hand, was still kneeling with his head on the block, somewhat bewildered at finding that, although the drum had stopped, his head was definitely still firmly attached to his shoulders. He had felt a rush of air, heard a loud thump, and then – much to his surprise – the unmistakable sounds of screaming and running. He opened his eyes, but with his head still down, he could only make out a lot of rapid movements in all directions out of the corner of his eye. When he finally looked up the scene that greeted him was one of utter chaos. When a few more moments had gone by without anything happening to him, he struggled awkwardly to his feet – his hands still bound tightly behind his back – and looked around him. The executioner was nowhere to be seen, and the only evidence of him ever having been there was his axe lying on the platform, and Arthur looked around and then towards his friends in utter bewilderment.

When the knights heard the same things that Arthur had heard, they too opened their eyes. Gwen also couldn't figure out what on earth was going on, and so had also turned back around. All of them followed with their eyes the direction in which many in the crowd were looking as they scattered, and Gwaine's two words aptly summed up what they all felt on seeing the dragon wheeling around the square: "WHAT THE…?!" And Merlin would remember with amusement for the rest of his life the stunned expression on Arthur's face when he finally looked up into the sun and then a split second later had the sun blocked out by a dragon bearing directly down on him.

But the dragon passed harmlessly over his head, and resumed its tasks of causing chaos rather than carnage and of ensuring that any crossbows were emptied of their bolts in his direction. Whilst Kilgarrah could simply have snatched Arthur away and borne him to safety, Merlin knew the prince too well. He knew that there would be something that Arthur would want far more than freedom at that moment – he would want justice. And Merlin knew – and told Kilgarrah – that all they needed to do was put Arthur in a position where he could get it, which would be by giving him the upper hand in the square - and two armed knights at his side. And as Arthur spun round to follow the dragon's line of flight, he began to get the very strange and bizarre impression that the dragon was on his side.

Meanwhile, the knights were standing in similar bewilderment to Arthur, again with the feeling that that dragon was there to help Arthur, but all suddenly aware that their prince was still totally vulnerable, as he was still bound. Leon spoke but, as he did, none of them took their gaze off Arthur:

"What do we do now? We gave him our word…."

Merlin and Lancelot had been correct about Gwaine. "To hell with that - he didn't say anything about dragons!"

And if there were any doubt left in their minds about what they should do, Gwen dispelled it.

With a vehemence in her voice that none of them had heard before, she as good as bellowed at them, "YOU GO AND GET HIM!"

Lancelot turned to Gwaine. "Come with me!" and he shouted to the others. "The rest of you – stay here with Gwen – keep her safe."

And there followed another sudden burst of action. None of the Mercian soldiers who were meant to be guarding them were looking at them. All were too busy trying to reload their crossbows as the dragon swooped towards them again. Percival whacked the nearest soldier, grabbed his sword and tossed it to Lancelot. Gwaine had another guard quickly knocked to the floor and took his sword. Merlin, of course, was surreptitiously casting spells in every direction, and soldiers found the crossbows in their hands suddenly and inexplicably swinging backwards towards them to hit them on the head, and several of the soldiers ended up knocked out on the ground. Leon and Elyan were soon armed, with Percival's fist coming in helpful again. The dragon, who had been circling around the platform flew over to Merlin and the others, breathing a line of fire between them and some Mercian soldiers who tried to come towards them. And as Kilgarrah finally landed near the party from Camelot, Lancelot and Gwaine began running towards the platform, demolishing anything and anyone that stood in their way.

As Merlin looked over to the platform, he wasn't sure whether Arthur's desire for justice was about to be made harder or easier by the fact that Ivan was moving through the chaos towards the platform from the other side of the square, and Merlin stood by, ready to act. Ivan had not given up, and when he had seen Arthur's vulnerability he had started making his move, sword in hand, determined to see Arthur killed. When Arthur spotted Lancelot and Gwaine coming towards him, he turned to go down the steps of the platform - only to see Ivan coming up them. Arthur backed away across the platform as Ivan came towards him, and both of them had their eyes fixed on the other. But suddenly Ivan let out a huge cry of pain and looked down. With their gaze on each other, neither Ivan nor Arthur had seen the axe – which was still lying on the platform in the place where it had fallen from the executioner's hand – suddenly swing round, seemingly of its own accord, so that its handle smashed into Ivan's shin with great force. And as Ivan momentarily looked down, Arthur rammed the full force of his body into him, knocking him to the floor. And with two bounds up the steps, Lancelot and Gwaine were both finally at Arthur's side. Arthur immediately spoke his words of command fiercely and forcefully, "I want him alive!"

Gwaine brought his foot down swiftly on Ivan's right wrist, pinning his sword arm down, and brought the tip of his sword down on his chest, pinning the rest of him to the ground, glaring down at him and almost willing him to try to resist – but Ivan didn't. Lancelot went behind Arthur to free him. "Hold still, my lord."

Arthur looked over his shoulder at Lancelot, "Guinevere?"

"Perfectly safe, sire."

Gwaine, without taking his eyes off Ivan, couldn't resist adding, "That would be because of the dirty great dragon she's got guarding her!"

As Lancelot was cutting the cords binding Arthur's wrists, he looked across to Gwen and the others, and found himself coming to the peculiar conclusion that what both of his knights had just told him was perfectly true. And so once free, he then marched over to Ivan and grabbed the sword from his hand that was still pinned down by Gwaine's boot. And Arthur allowed his anger, which he had put to one side the day before, to finally come out. He grabbed Ivan by the collar, pulled him roughly to his feet and put his sword to him, saying grimly and fiercely as he did, "You're coming with me!" Lancelot grabbed Ivan's other side, and he and Arthur together half dragged Ivan down the steps and across the square, with Gwaine clearing a path for them where needed as they made their way towards Bayard. The king had come down from the dais and was being protected from all that was going on by a core of Mercian knights, and as the party of four approached, Arthur again put his sword to Ivan, and bellowed. "Let me pass!"

The Mercian knights, not wanting Ivan to be killed and seeing Arthur and the others as a force to be reckoned with, parted to let them through. Arthur strode up to Bayard, still dragging Ivan, and forced him to his knees in front of his father with the words, "ON YOUR KNEES BEFORE YOUR KING!" But Arthur then lowered his sword, and bellowed at Ivan once again.

"Tell him, Ivan! Tell your father what really happened! TELL HIM!"

But Ivan remained silent and sullen.

And Arthur, with Lancelot and Gwaine at his side, finally found the voice that had been silenced in the courtroom when he had stood alone. And he spoke rapidly and with anger and passion in his voice.

"Tell him, Ivan, that the only thing that I struck you with was my bare fist and the only reason for it was your despicable behaviour! Tell your father how you deceived not only him but the whole court, and how you twisted the truth into a lie and invented evidence where there was none! Tell him how you risked war and the lives of countless innocent people out of a desire for nothing other than personal revenge! And tell him that this all started because I found you shamelessly forcing yourself on a defenceless and frightened serving girl who is not some plaything of mine, but a lady who is far more honourable and noble than you will ever be, and the one who has won my heart and who will one day be my wife and my queen!" Ivan looked genuinely shocked at this comment. "TELL HIM!"

Ivan, however, remained silent, but Bayard was now looking at his son in shock. And Arthur continued, "And if you still have the temerity to claim that I am in any way misrepresenting you, then you are welcome to challenge me to a duel to the death and I will happily oblige!"

Bayard glared at his son: "Is this true, Ivan?" But Ivan was still silent, so Bayard shouted at him, "IS THIS TRUE? You will answer me as your father and your king! For the very last time, is this true – yes or no?"

Ivan would not look up but gave the smallest of nods. Bayard was barely able control his anger as he spoke again, "You have brought shame on Mercia, shame upon the throne, and shame upon yourself!"

Arthur's anger finally began to subside as he realised that he was vindicated and that the king believed him. He let go of Ivan, and spoke more calmly to Bayard. "Your majesty, although I've every right to demand your son's death, this is your realm, and I leave Ivan to your own justice. If you choose to be clement and to show mercy to your son, I and Camelot with me will respect your judgment. I do not seek revenge but only the truth, and I've no desire for war between our kingdoms."

Bayard simply replied, "Nor I." And with that Bayard beckoned his knights. "Take my son to his room and keep him under guard there until I decide what to do with him." And with that, Ivan found himself marched away, and it was the last Arthur saw of him. The king sighed and after a long pause turned back to Arthur. "I'm not sure that Mercia - nor I - can ever repay you for the injustice you have suffered, Arthur. An apology seems so inadequate….."

"It is sufficient your majesty….. I know that you were only seeking to see the rule of law upheld."

The king went on, shaking his head as he did, "I shudder to think now of what would have happened had there not been….. " – he searched for the right word – "…. intervention."

And at this point they all suddenly became acutely aware of something that had been temporarily forgotten, and they turned their gaze to the dragon sitting quietly in the corner of the courtyard, who was looking directly at them, which made them all slightly uneasy. Bayard was the first to speak again, but as he did, none of them took their eyes off the dragon.

"Arthur, do you think you would be so good as to order your dragon to depart our courtyard now that its work is done…"

"Believe me, your majesty, I would gladly do so if it were my dragon or I had any power to order it!"

But the great dragon, perfectly aware of what had just been said, rose up on its hind legs, stretched out its wings, and gracefully rose up into the sky and soared away. And on the other side of the courtyard, Merlin and Lancelot were both grinning as they watched it climb. Bayard and Arthur also followed it as it rapidly grew smaller and smaller. "And yet, Arthur, it seems to be on the side of Pendragon."

Arthur replied, completely perplexed and speaking slowly in a puzzled tone, as he continued to watch it disappear into the distance, "Yes, it does rather…"

And not too many moments later, Arthur was walking back across the square, flanked by Lancelot and Gwaine, all with swords still in their hands. All the others stood looking towards them, with smiles that showed their deep affection for Arthur. He momentarily looked down as he approached, almost shy as he sensed their love for him, but Gwen could wait no longer and ran towards him. Arthur tossed Ivan's sword away just before she reached him, and they embraced, eyes closed, holding each other tightly, with Gwen resting her head against his chest, and Arthur resting his head for a moment on hers. And across the square, Bayard watched the prince and the serving girl together, and knew that what he was seeing was love, and that every word that Arthur had spoken was true.

Merlin, Percival, Leon and Elyan walked over to join them, and as Gwen and Arthur remained in their embrace, the prince looked up and after a pause addressed his knights, jokingly chiding them. "So, about this solemn oath that you took… You do realise that you have all broken a sacred rule of the knight's code?"

Lancelot, however, threw it back at Arthur with a cunning smile, "As did you, my lord, when you made us knights!"

Arthur laughed and shook his head. "It seems, Sir Lancelot, that you have defeated me this time!"

Lancelot continued, "Besides, my Lord, we were under orders from a higher power."

Arthur looked at him quizzically, but Gwen - still in his embrace - lifted her head from his chest, and looked up into his face, as he looked down at her. "I ordered them to rescue you, Arthur."

Arthur smiled at her and shook his head again, and Gwen kissed him and asked "Am I forgiven for telling your knights to disobey you?"

Arthur laughed again. "It seems that I'm outplayed on all sides." He kissed her back, and then looked around at them all, paused, and then spoke with great sincerity, "Thank you – all of you," and they all simply smiled in reply.

"Come on, let's get our things. We're going home…"

Author's note

I had to resist the urge to put the words, "Make my day, punk" in Gwaine's mouth when he had his sword against Ivan!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After a short time spent planning the journey home, the party dispersed in different directions to make preparations. Arthur's desire to leave Mercia and get Gwen safely back to Camelot was so great that it was decided that they would ride ahead of the cart that would bring back all their paraphernalia, and return home as soon as possible. And Bayard promised a guard to ride with the cart that would follow on later. And so Merlin and Arthur found themselves walking together back to what had been Arthur's room, and the prince had one particular question to ask his servant - at least it was only one to start with – and it was the question of how this particular dragon was still very definitely alive, in the light of Arthur's previous encounter with Kilgarrah.

Arthur turned to him as they both walked along the corridor. "Merlin, I thought you said that that dragon was…., " but his question abruptly stopped – as did he - and he looked intently at his servant. "Merlin?"

Merlin stopped and looked back at Arthur who was by now a couple of paces behind him. "Hmm?"

"Is that my jacket that you're wearing?"

Merlin looked down at the jacket, as if he needed some confirmation, before looking back up at Arthur again. "Yeah."

Arthur scrutinised him further. "And are those my boots you've got on?"

"Mmm."

And there was a tone of incredulity in Arthur's response: "You could have at least waited until I was dead before taking and wearing my things!"

"What? Oh no! It's a disguise, dollophead!"

Arthur looked his servant up and down once again, and the good natured sarcasm was unmissable in his reply: "Good disguise, Merlin! I barely recognised it was you!"

Merlin ignored him, and went on. "Sorry about the boots, by the way. They got a bit muddy in the woods."

"Well, as it's you who's going to be cleaning them, that really isn't my concern."

"Or maybe I could just keep….."

"No!" interjected Arthur, before Merlin had the opportunity to finish his sentence, and they both resumed walking side by side, with Merlin grinning, as Arthur returned to his initial question. "Anyway, as I was saying….. I thought that that dragon was meant to be dead. When it attacked Camelot you said that I'd mortally wounded it."

"You stuck your spear in it, it flew away – it was my best guess."

"Your _best guess_?" Arthur raised his eyebrows at Merlin as only he could.

"What, would you rather it was dead? Because, let's face it, you would be dead too if that was the case." And Merlin decided that it was time to rapidly change the subject. "Which reminds me, Lancelot said that you were going to tell me something when you saw me…"

Arthur fixed his gaze straight ahead, slightly embarrassed, and wouldn't look at his servant. "It was something I was going to tell you if we both ended up dead."

"That would have been an interesting conversation…."

"In the afterlife, you idiot!"

"Well, you could tell me now instead, seeing as we're both still alive."

Arthur continued looking straight ahead, but Merlin noticed, with another grin, that Arthur had reddened slightly. "That's where you're wrong, Merlin, because it was one of those things you only tell someone when you're just about to die."

"So….. you're not going to tell me, are you?"

Arthur quickened his pace to get away from Merlin and said without looking back at him, "Very good, Merlin, you're not such an idiot after all."

And as Arthur started to go up the stairs, Merlin stopped. "You were going to say something nice to me, weren't you? You know, it really would help you to talk about your feelings more!"

Arthur continued going up the stairs and didn't look back. "Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin still hadn't moved from the bottom of the stairs, and so shouted up after Arthur, "I'll just wait, then, till you're next at death's door…."

And a sharp rebuke came from the top of the stairs. "Merlin!"

But Merlin just grinned and ran up the stairs after his master.

The sun was almost at its zenith when the party was finally ready to depart from Mercia, and they were assembled in the main square – from which the platform had hastily been removed – with everyone mounted on their horses apart from Arthur and Guinevere. The couple stood holding hands, with Arthur not ashamed to show all in Mercia his feelings for her, and Bayard saw the serving girl in a new light. He saw how the love that Arthur had bestowed upon her had given her a dignity and sense of worth that raised her far above her lowly station, and that made her now look to him as if she were born to stand at Arthur's side.

Bayard began to apologise once more, but Arthur quickly interrupted him and brushed it aside: "It is past, your majesty. Please, let neither of us feel the need to speak of it again."

Bayard stood looking at the prince for a few moments before saying, "Arthur – you'll make a fine king one day."

"That's kind of you to say, my lord."

But Bayard hadn't finished: "…and I believe you will have a very fine queen at your side." And with that, he took Guinevere's hand and kissed it. "My lady."

Gwen curtseyed to him, "Your majesty."

Bayard turned back to the prince. "Your ways may be very different from the other kingdoms in these lands, Arthur, but I do not fear for Camelot's future under your rule."

Arthur just smiled as Gwen looked at him in pride. Bayard then handed a sword to him. "Your sword, I believe – we have cleaned it for you."

Arthur took it and put it in the sheath on his horse, thanking Bayard as he did.

The king then continued, "And I am sorry that I didn't get to see you fight again in the tournament."

Arthur leant over and dropped his voice so that the others couldn't hear. "You may have possibly saved me from an embarrassing defeat at the hand of one of my own knights, so I'm not entirely sorry!"

Bayard smiled, "I'm not so sure about that Arthur, having seen both you and Sir Gwaine fight. So, as we have abandoned the tournament, we will call it a draw?"

Arthur answered with a wry smile on his face, "And I thought it wasn't meant to be a contest between Mercia and Camelot….."

Bayard then leant in and also dropped his voice, "Oh, I think both you and I know that that was never really true! A draw then?"

But as Arthur helped Guinevere up onto her horse, he turned to Bayard and said with another smile, "And I think both you and I know that that was a win for Camelot."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The journey back towards Camelot was swift, but there were points when for the sake of both horses and riders the pace was slowed to a walk, and it was during one of these times that Arthur raised the question that was on his mind, but not before Gwaine had had his say first.

The knight's voice rang out from the back of the group, and it was obvious that he was addressing Arthur who, as before, was at the front with Gwen.

"You know, those really were extraordinary lengths that you went to, to avoid facing me in the next round of the tournament."

"Gwaine!" The tone of Elyan's voice indicated that, like the others, he could hardly believe that Gwaine could make a joke out of what had happened.

Arthur was smiling, however. Nothing was going to dampen his mood, as to him life had never felt so sweet, so he replied with good humour. "I know how disappointing it must have been to you to miss the opportunity to test your theory that you were going to knock me out."

Gwaine was ready with his alternative proposal though: "We can still have the fight when we get back to Camelot – then we'll see who's the best!"

Arthur didn't look back as he gave his answer, but he was still smiling: "You'll just have to wait until the next tournament….. Don't you think I deserve a little bit of a break?"

The horses walked on for a few moments before the quiet was broken by the unmistakable sound of a chicken – or to be more precise, a chicken sound as produced by Gwaine. Fortunately for him, everyone saw the funny side of this, and this time when Arthur responded, he turned round to face his knight. "Gwaine – I've just stared death in the face. I'm hardly likely to be afraid of facing you in a contest!"

There was another pause as Arthur looked ahead again, and the horses continued their slow walk, before Gwaine made another chicken sound.

Arthur looked back again, "Shut up, Gwaine! It's not going to happen, and I'm not going to listen to chicken noises all the way back to Camelot! But whilst we're on the subject of creatures with wings – and to get Gwaine off my back – now seems as good a time as any to ask the question that no doubt you have been waiting for me to ask. Which of you is going to explain to me how a dragon turned up earlier at precisely the right moment to save the day?"

And Arthur continued looking at them, shifting his gaze between each one of them in turn, waiting for one of them to answer. "Come on, I'm waiting!"

But Merlin, of course, knew the perfect way to hide the truth. "Yeah, it was me."

Arthur looked at him with his usual raised eyebrows: "You?"

"Yeah - when I was trying to escape from the pack of dogs that were chasing me, I came across the dragon sitting in a clearing in the forest, and for some reason he seemed pleased to see me, and after he chased off all the dogs from me, we had a nice little chat. He was very polite and asked how I was, so I told him that we had a bit of a problem, and then I had the great idea of asking him to help us, and he agreed, which I thought was rather nice of him."

Everyone laughed, including Arthur and Gwen, with Lancelot laughingly particularly loudly. Arthur responded, "Right! Well, thank you Merlin for your highly entertaining explanation, which I'm sure will be very useful if we ever need a good bedtime story in the future! However, I'll still go back to my initial question: who is going to tell me about this dragon?"

There was silence as they all looked at one another. Arthur looked at them all again: "I'm still waiting!" and he then continued in a firm but good natured tone: "Contrary to what some of you - notably Merlin - may think, I'm not stupid. I know that one of you must know something, so unless you want me to make each one of you swear to me on your honour and give me you word that you know nothing, you had better tell me now…."

Merlin was acutely aware that Lancelot would probably not be able to break an oath to Arthur a second time, and so once again he spoke to cover his tracks. "Books!"

Arthur looked at Merlin with a look of total non-comprehension on his face: "What?"

"Books… You ought to read more books!"

Arthur was just about to tell Merlin to shut up when his curiosity got the better of him, and in a tone that indicated that he was genuinely mystified, he asked his servant, "Why would I want to read a book?"

It was Merlin's turn to be dumfounded at Arthur's response, and he was momentarily lost for words. He opened his mouth, closed it, raised his eyebrows, and looked non-plussed, eventually coming up with what he considered was the obvious response: "Because you might learn something?" He had to resist the urge to add 'clotpole' at the end of the sentence.

"Merlin, I fail to see what your sudden and inexplicable interest in my education has to do with anything!"

"Taliesen's Almanac of Dragonlore…"

Arthur replied with a jokey note of surprise: "And remarkably, Merlin is still able to become even more incomprehensible….."

Merlin put on his best patient voice: "If you'd read Taliesen's Almanac of Dragonlore then you would have known that _'…..dragons, contrary to how they may often appear to the observer, are well-endowed with a remarkable and keen sense of right and wrong, and are often found to be aware of any impending miscarriage of justice, and have been known to intervene without warning to rectify such a situation…'_ "

Everyone was by this time looking with incredulity at Merlin, except Lancelot who was trying to stifle his laughter. And Merlin added, as if to explain further, "…..chapter 3, page 27. I had to read it for Gaius."

Arthur looked at Merlin, not sure whether to believe him or not. "Does it really say that? How come I've never heard that before?"

"Because you never read any books!"

Arthur still didn't look convinced, so Lancelot helped Merlin out – again knowing how to deflect Arthur from the truth. "I think I prefer the story of Merlin finding the dragon in the woods."

"Well, I think I'll stick with Taliesen…" And Arthur shook his head to himself, still not totally convinced that he understood what had happened, and then continued, "and maybe, now that we've got that mystery solved, we can enjoy our ride back to Camelot and one another's company."

He looked at Gwen and smiled, and once again the horses walked on through the tranquillity of the woods. Until, that is, another chicken noise was heard, followed immediately by several simultaneous exclamations of "Gwaine!"

Arthur didn't look back. "It's not going to happen!"

Even at a fast ride, the journey back still required an overnight break, and the truth was that Arthur and Guinevere were also both exhausted, neither of them having slept much over the previous two nights. And so that night, around a camp fire and with a knight of Camelot always on watch, they all slept on the ground in the clothes they stood up in, with the blankets from their horses covering them. Guinevere lay down on the hard ground facing the fire, with Arthur's blue cloak under her head and a blanket over her, and closed her eyes to try to get some sleep. But she felt someone come and lie down immediately behind her under the blanket, and she smiled to herself as Arthur wrapped his arms around her and held her close. And all the others smiled as they looked at the young couple lying together who would one day be their king and queen - even Lancelot, to whom Arthur had simply said before they left Mercia, "Thank you for setting my mind at ease," and neither of them ever spoke again about the understanding that they had had in the dungeon. And as Guinevere fell asleep in Arthur's arms that night, she had never felt so cherished or so happy – or so safe.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Gaius was sitting reading in his room whilst Merlin was standing nearby at the table, a book lying open on it in front of him. He was holding his hand out over the book, and turning its pages by magic, his eyes often gleaming gold as he stared down at the blank pages on which writing suddenly appeared again and again. His facial expressions were constantly changing as the pages of the book flicked over – showing concentration or satisfaction or contemplation, and he occasionally cast his eyes upward, as if in deep thought. Gaius finally spoke, not looking up from his book: "Merlin, are you going to tell me what you're doing, or are you going to leave me in total mystification once again?"

"I'm writing a book…."

Gaius still didn't look up, but replied with the tone of someone who had ceased to be amazed at anything that was said by Merlin, "Well, that's a new one."

"Taliesen's Almanac of Dragonlore." Merlin closed the book, and using magic flew the book up through the air to a bookshelf in the room. He then addressed Gaius: "In the extremely unlikely event that Arthur ever decides to take up reading, it's on the third shelf."

And with that, he leapt up and went to run out of the room. Gaius finally looked up. "Where are you going now?"

Merlin was grinning: "There's something I'm not going to miss!"

The tournament ring was already lined all around its edge with many of Arthur's knights and a considerable number of others by the time Merlin arrived. He went straight over to stand beside Gwen.

In the centre of the arena there were three figures, two in chain-mail, both with a sword in one hand and a helmet in the other. The other man stood between them, holding two shields, and Lancelot spoke first.

"The fight will be according to the knight's code, and….."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever – we know!" interrupted Gwaine with a grin. Arthur for his part shook his head, sighed and looked up to heaven. And as both men put their helmets on, he muttered to himself, "How on earth did I ever let myself get talked into this?" But even under the helmet, the other two could see that he smiled after saying this. Gwaine gave him another cheeky grin and winked at him. "I knew I'd wear you down in the end…."

Arthur sighed once more and shook his head again, and Lancelot then handed the two men their shields after which they touched swords in salute.

Gwaine asked, "Ready, my lord?" and the prince replied "Ready… "

And Arthur was ready – focused and ready to fight Gwaine with every bit of skill, speed and determination that he possessed. Both men dropped down into poised positions, swords at the ready, and Lancelot prepared to rapidly retreat when the fight began. But before he did, he said his final words, "May the best man win!"

And the clang of the two iron swords heralded the start of the epic battle that would be remembered and spoken of by both men for years to come.

_Author's Note_

_Hope you enjoyed the story - thanks for sticking with it, those of you who have got this far! If you liked it, or have any suggestions for improvements or comments about shortcomings in the story, please let me know via a review - it's good to know what people think! (I have had a few points at which I've realised an extra sentence or two would have explained things better)._

_The next story I will convert from a script will probably be "Family and Friends", tho' as I need to get more sleep, that may wait for a while!_

_P.S. Trip to Pierrefonds was awesome! All looking good for series 5!_


End file.
